Two Worlds
by DarkenedVoice
Summary: Romance, adventure, what more could a girl ask for in life? Well maybe this is a bit too much of both for her, but that's just her opinion. Seina, that's her, she thought her life had enough adventure and romance in it already, she was SO wrong. Why don't you just come and take a look at the fun, stupid, sexy, hilarious and sometimes scary thing her life turned into. Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1 : The Star Light

Chapter One: The Star Light

Seina ran through the door, up the stairs and into her room as fast as she could, she threw her bag onto her bedroom floor and quickly turned on her TV. _Yes_, she sighted, she had made it just in time. The theme song of **Naruto** was just finishing up, today was the final episode of the long going anime show. Frankly Seina was quite upset, she didn't want the show to end, it had been there when she was just a kid and having it end now was like losing part of her childhood. _But I mean they have to end it at some point,_ she thought. Seina settled down on her bed as she watched the last episode go by, _funny _she thought when the show finished, _they must be about 17 now in the show, weird I'm 17 as well. S_he thought back to when the show had first started, _they were 12... and so was I, so we had literally grown up together. I was sure gonna miss them._ Seina got up of her bed and started getting ready to go to sleep, she had a big day ahead of her. Tomorrow was her first day for training with her new team, she had found out this morning that she had qualified for the Olympics and her new training program was starting tomorrow.

The next morning Seina's alarm went of at 5:30, she got up out of bed and put on her black shorts and her dark green sports shirt. It was her favourite because on the shirt were imprints of leaves in a lighter green. She looked in the mirror quickly pulling her dark black waist length hair into a high pony tail that still went down to the middle of her back. Putting on her yellow runners before quickly grabbing the bag she had thrown onto the ground the day before, she then quickly and quietly disappeared out the door and out the house.

Seina drove down the empty streets turning and stopping when she needed, it was still dark. Out of impulse she thought about her training routines, she had a black belt in karate and almost every other martial art. But that wasn't her sport, that was just to help her become stronger in the places she needed. She did fencing. _Truthfully, the only reason why I even gotten this far is because of __**Naruto. **__He inspired me to start fencing and all those other martial arts. He's also the one that kept me going._ She thought with a shrug remembering last nights events.

Suddenly she saw a bright light coming from up in the sky, it was shinning down on the ground like a spot light. Seina stopped her car on the side of the road, she got out of the car and slowly made her way to where the light was shinning. It was in the middle of clearing in a small park. Seina stopped at the edge of the light not knowing whether it would be a smart idea to step inside. That's when she noticed the form the spot light was making, it was a star. Seina was getting more and more curious, after about a minute of debating with herself she stepped into the light. Nothing happened, she looked up and saw that from this angle it looked like the light was sparkling.

RINGGG, RINGGG.

"Hello" Seina answered knowing exactly who it was .

"SEINA!" Her coach Marisa screamed through the phone, it was so loud she had to hold it away from her face for fear of going def.

Suddenly there was a rumbling, the noise was so unusual Seina dropped her phone. She was standing right in the middle of the light when she noticed that it was getting stronger. Without warning the light was so bright that she had to close her eyes.

Around her she could feel the air becoming lighter and when she opened her eyes she nearly fainted.

The park was gone, so was the darkness. It was bright out, around mid day. Something was wrong but Seina couldn't tell what it was. She was in a big clearing, there were tall trees around the clearing, the grass was a healthy dark green. Horror struck when she realized what was wrong, every thing around her was animated. Freaking out Seina quickly looked at her hands and shuttered when she saw that even her hands where animated. _Where am I? What happened?_ Seina freaked out for about a minute before realizing that wasn't getting her anywhere. She then decided that maybe if she found someone she could ask them where she was.

Seina walked for 3 hours before she came across a dirt road. Not really knowing which direction she should take she decided to wait on side of the road for someone to come by.

After about 10 minutes she started to hear voices coming from down the road, once they got closer Seina thought she recognized the voices. _Ugh, _she thought, _who does those voices belong to? I should know this, it's on the tip of my tongue... Mhhhmmm... _She sat there thinking as the voices slowly got louder and louder.

"NO! We are not going to a uni-sex hot spring!"

"Aww, common! Why not? Then we can talk easier and you won't be all by yourself."

"Can you guys shut up! Let's just go to a hot spring already! Otherwise I'm going back to the village."

_No way... I know those voices! Oh. My. Gosh. Don't tell me... _Suddenly Seina could see the people coming down the street. One was a girl, she had shoulder length pink hair and was way shorter then her companions. The taller of the boys had dark black hair and a mysterious air. The other boy was shorter then his black haired friend but only by only a couple centimetres. He had blond hair and what seemed to be whiskers on his cheeks. That was enough to confirm it for Seina, she jumped up into the air and started shouting.

"I'm in Naruto! Jesus! I'm stuck in his world! This is so COOL!" Seina kept dancing on the street and shouting until she noticed that the three companions had stopped walking and talking to stare at her.

"Um... Naruto," the girl asked the blond haired boy, "Why does this girl know your name?"

"I have absolutely no idea." The boy who seemed to be called Naruto answered.

"Shit!" Seina swore, she didn't know if it would be a good idea to get involved with the main character of the TV series, she might screw it up. _Wait,_ she thought_, it ended, the TV show ended. It shouldn't be a problem then._ "Hhh-ii... Um I was looking for the direction to Konoha? Could you tell me which way I should go?"

"Sure no problem!" Naruto said with a grin, "It's back the way we came, if you stay on this road then you'll be taken straight to the gates."

"Thanks so much!" Seina quickly said, she walked past them with her head down.

"Wait," She heard a dark voice say, "Why do you know Naruto's name? You're clearly not from around here."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Seina said under her breath. _Shit, need to think. Come on think! _"Um I'm from a land a good way from here."

"Are you from an other nation?" She heard the girl ask.

Seina turned around to face her questioners, "No I live past the nations, somewhere you've never been, and never will go." She liked the way her answer was mysterious and in her head she laughed at the expressions they gave her.

"That's not very specific, wanna clarify?" The girl asked again.

"Hey, Sakura, don't you think its none of our business." Naruto said while turning to her.

"Fine!" Sakura shrugged. "She doesn't seem harmful, even if she is. I could totally beat her up."

"WH-" Seina started, then stopped she didn't want to start a fight. _That little bitch, I'm going to show her, one day, not to mess with me! _"Sorry for bothering you I will be on my way now."

"OKAY! Have a nice day lady!" Naruto smiled, all three of them turned back around and where on their way. But before they where out of hearing range Seina heard them talk.

"I'm still suspicious of her, what if she's a spy from an other village?" She heard the deep voice say.

"Sasuke, will you stop worrying about every single person that you don't know!" Naruto said.

"Plus we all united to fight in the war, doesn't that mean where friends now." Sakura said.

"Whatever, I'll spy on her when we get back to see if she's trouble." Sasuke grumbled. After that Seina couldn't hear anything, she had gotten to far. She continued walking in the direction that the trio had told her. She walked for about an hour before coming to the big gates of Konoha.

"Hi," She said to one of the gate keeper who she recognized to be Genma. "Can you take me to you're Hokage, I would like to speak to her." She asked Genma.

"Sure, not problem for such a pretty lady" he answered with a smile and a wink. Seina didn't know whether to feel flattered or grossed out since Genma was like 25 years older then her. "Follow me." He brought her through the village to the big red building that she knew was the Hokage building. He even showed her to the Hokage's room, she was glad for it since after a couple of turns into different hallways she was completely lost. "Here you go! Will I see you around?" He asked smiling.

"Umm, haha, maybe." Seina answered awkwardly knowing that there was a huge age difference between them. "Bye, thanks for bringing me here." She then quickly went into the room not giving Genma a chance to ask any more questions.

"Um... Who are you?" She heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hi! My name is Seina I come from a very distant land. I am not a spy if you are wondering, you can go through my memories if you want. I would just like somewhere to live, while I try and find a way to get back home." She answered as she turned to face lady Tsunade.

"You say it as though you are trapped here." The Hokage asked

"In a way I think I am."

"Would you mind explaining?"

"No not at all. This morning I was going to my training, when I suddenly I saw a bright light. When I stepped into the light and spoke my name I was teleported, of some sort, into a clearing about 4 hours from here." Tsunade looked at her with a curious air.

"Mmm... Interesting. I feel like you are being honest and I would love to do anything in my power to try and find a way back for you. Would you mind us going trough your brain maybe we can find a clue." Seina knew Tsunade enough to know that she was just being nice and that she was probably gonna have anbu tailing her.

"Go ahead, but I must warn you the world that I come from is very different so your brain searchers must be prepared."

"Do not worry about that they have seen much, I'm sure they will handle it fine." She took out some files and looked at them. "Now for your lodging, I have a couple people that have place for you. Come here." Seina slowly approached the desk that sat at then end of the room. "Here," Tsunade turned one of the sheets around for Seina to look at. "This is a man named Kakashi, he is one of our elite ninja, he lives on his own in his apartment. He has plenty of room for you." Seina saw on the sheet a picture of a man, she recognized Kakashi immediately. Tsunade was obviously gonna put her under the watch of high class ninja. Tsunade then turned around another sheet of paper, there they were two pictures. "This Naruto and Sasuke, they live in a big house with lots of extra room, this is usually where we send people that need a place to live for a while." _Right, _Seina thought, _at the end of the last episode Naruto moved out of his apartment to rent a bigger house. Sasuke moved in with him now that he was back in the village and that they were friends again._ She also knew that this is where she'd be sent once Kakashi knew she wasn't a huge threat."However, you're going to have to live with Kakashi for a while till Sasuke and Naruto get back from their well deserved vacation." She snapped her fingers and an anbu appeared with a poof of smoke. "Get Kakashi now, we have a nice young lady who needs housing."

"Yes mam." And he disappeared again with some more smoke. A few minutes later he re-appeared with a man with gravity defying hair. _Ugh, he's so hot! I can't believe I'm seeing Kakashi in real life. Ooo, and I get to live with him. Yay._

"Kakashi, this is Seina shes going to be with us for a while. You have room in your apartment right?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, yes I do." Kakashi said without glancing once at her.

"Good, she will be living with you till Sasuke and Naruto come back. If you will, please show her to your house." Tsunade smiled. Kakashi then turned to her.

"Follow me." He then turned and walked out the door, Seina then bowed to Tsunade and quickly after Kakashi. As they walked Seina tried to talk to him, but she quickly realized that he was not the talkative type. As soon as they got to the apartment he gave her a quick tour to make sure she knew where everything was.

"I'm going to go out, I'll be back later. See ya" He gave her a head to toe check out and then was out of the door. _Kakashi just checked me out, awesome. _Seina smiled, then she frowned, she didn't have shit. She had left her clothes in the car, and her wallet too, not that it would do any good here. All she had was her shorts and shirt and her runners. _Whatever,_ tomorrow Seina could find a job so she could get some clothes, who knows how long she'll be here for.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kakashi Hatake

Chapter Two: Kakashi Hatake

Later that evening Seina found herself drifting towards the kitchen, _mmm,_ she thought, _I'm hungry, I haven't eaten anything yet today. I guess I was to freaked out to think about my hunger._ She opened the fridge and was glad to find that it was full of food. She picked out some stuff and started cooking. She was never very good at cooking cause she still lived at home, so her mom usually made the food, but in this world she was gonna have to cook for herself.

"Mmm," She heard a voice say a couple minutes later. "It smells really good in here." Kakashi then appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. _Guess he's back from where ever he went._ "What are you cooking?" He asked.

"So, you finally decided I was worth talking to." Seina said, not answering the question.

"No, I just don't talk very much when I'm with someone I don't know." He answered shrugging.

"Then how are you supposed to get to know them if you never talk?" She asked.

"Good point, I'll keep that in mind," he said turning.

"Oh and I'm making macaroni and cheese." Seina quickly said, not wanting him to leave. Kakashi then turned back to her with a curious air, he walked so that he could see over her shoulder what she was making. Seina could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned over her.

"What is this macaroni and cheese I've never heard of it." He breathed.

"Well its pasta mixed with cheese, it's really good, I like it." She exhaled, Seina couldn't concentrate Kakashi was so close to her, they were almost touching. Seina had always thought that Kakashi had been one of the hottest ninjas in **Naruto**, and now that he was right next to her, she was going crazy. He was only 25 years old then, not to old. She fought off the urge of turning around and try to kiss him, knowing that would just be completely weird and wrong. She then felt the presence of him move away, for a moment she felt sad. Then she remembered that her goal here was to get out of this place. Kakashi was also an undercover ninja who was trying to figure her out, she needed to remember that.. "It will be ready soon, you can try it then and tell me what you think." She said swallowing her desire.

"Okay, I'll set us some places on the table." He said turning to grab some plates. A few minutes later the macaroni and cheese was all done and ready to eat.

"It's ready." She shouted, Kakashi had disappeared after he had finished setting the table. Seconds later when she turned around with the macaroni, she saw Kakashi sitting on the stool behind the counter, he was reading his usual porno book. "Here." She said, putting some macaroni on the plate in front of him. "Eat up." Kakashi looked at the mac and cheese, then hesitantly took a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Mghm" He hummed as he chewed. "This is really really good. I've never had anything like this, but it's great." He said, once he had finished eating.

"Glad you like it." Seina said while serving herself with some. She sat down beside Kakashi while he was putting some more on his plate.

"I could eat this forever," He said with a mouthful.

"You might have to" She laughed, "It's one of the only things I know how to cook." Kakashi laughed. When they finished the food, he helped her clean the dishes. When they finished Kakashi turned to look at her.

"I noticed that you didn't have anything with you, other then the clothes that your wearing. So when I went in town I bought you some clothes. Let me get them." He said, he then disappeared for a second just to re-appear with a bag. "Here." He said, holding it out to her. In the bag she found a pair of Gray-is-Brown jean shorts and a loose red cropped top with a hood.

"This is so nice! I can't believe you bought this." She squealed, it was gonna look so good on her, anything red always did. She could also see that it was also a kinda sexy outfit, her mom would have never let her wear this. "Thank you! It will be great to have an extra pair of clothes. As soon as get a job I will pay you back."

"No need, I have tones of money," Kakashi turned around and got something out of the fridge. "Beer?" He asked.

"I'm only 17," Seina answered a bit confused.

"Drinking age here is 16." He said giving it to her.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip, it had a sour taste but it wasn't bad, Seina decided that she liked beer. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Kakashi made sure that there was enough space between them.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know, dancing and reading, I guess. I don't usually get a lot of free time." Seina answered with a sight.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"Well, where I come from I'm training to go to a very important competition, so my training takes up most of my time." She said shrugging.

"What are you competing in?" He asked.

"I do fencing, which you might know as sword fighting." She answered knowing Kakashi would find this very interesting. As she thought, from the side of her eyes she saw Kakashi raise his eyebrows.

"How do you train for that?" He was obviously trying to find out her other abilities.

"I do martial arts as well to help my agility." She answered know what he wanted to hear.

"That's very interesting, you must be tired then." Kakashi smiled, he had gotten all the information he needed for today. The Hokage would be happy, and he could now relax.

"No I didn't get the time to train today so I'm not tired at all." She answered with a smile looking at Kakashi.

"Well, how about I take you to a dancing place, since you said you like dancing. You can wear you're new clothes." Kakashi asked awkwardly.

"Sure," she said with a smile, she didn't usually go out at night, but there was a first for everything. She went into the room Kakashi had given her and got changed. When she looked in the mirror she had her breath taken away. The short were the perfect colour to make her skin look super tan. Her shirt was cut right above her belly button so the cute piercing she had there was visible. The sleeves where loose but went right to her elbows. If Seina spun in circles her shirt would lift up like a nice skirt. All together she looked all out sexy but classy at the same time. Right before leaving her room, she let her hair down to her hips, it made the look perfect. When she got to the door to put her shoes on she could tell that Kakashi was trying extra hard not to stare at her, after all he still was a little perv.

He brought her to a club named Extradite, even from the outside she could tell that this was the place where everyone went. On the inside there was lots of bright flashing lights, and sweaty bodies. Even if she had never been in a club she knew how to dance in one, her and her friends had learned how to a long time ago. But first Kakashi brought her to the bar, he bought her a drink. Seina chugged the drink, it was really good it was something fruity so she could barely taste the bitter alcohol. After getting the little buzz from the drink she grabbed Kakashi and dragged him onto the dance floor.

The music playing was an up beat song, so Seina started swinging her hips in beat with the song. She felt hand being gently placed on her hips and a slight pressure against her butt. Someone hips started swinging in sync with hers. When the beat dropped Seina dropped to the floor as well, using that moment she turned around, to face her mysterious man. He turned out to be Kakashi. She continued to swing her hips, but her hands started to feel up Kakashi chest. When her hands reached his neck she locked her fingers behind his head, then she turned around still keeping her hands around his head. She pressed into him as they continued to swing their hips. The base dropped again and she dragged her hand down his chest as she went down. She came back up making sure that her butt was pressed up against him to whole time. As they continued to swing their hips she felt his hands move towards her inner thigh. It was only then that Seina realized, really realized, that she had been grinding on Kakashi. She spun around and disappeared into the crowd leaving Kakashi. She made her way through dancing bodies all the way to the bar.

"Hey, pretty lady!" She heard someone say, she turned to see Kiba sitting right next to her looking rather drunk.

"Hi," She said knowing he was not dangerous.

"Hey bartender!" Kiba shouted, "Two shots for me and the pretty lady!" The bartender came over and pored us two shots. "So what's your name?" Kiba asked after taking his shot.

"Seina" She said after taking her own shot, she was feeling kinda giddy. She then realized that she could not take her alcohol.

"I'm Kiba. Another shot?" He asked, Seina nodded. He motioned to the bartender for an other shot. "I haven't seen you around her before." He said. Seina took her shot.

"I just got here today." Kiba gave her another shot, she drank it with desperation. She knew she was drunk.

"Hehehe. You like dogs" She laughed pointing at Kiba.

"Yea! I do! How did you know." He smiled at her, he didn't really care what she answered.

"Your so funny, you know that!" She said still laughing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Whooooss there" She slurred will she turned to look at the laughing Kakashi, seems he had drunk a bit too. He obviously wasn't as drunk as her but he was a bit tipsy.

"Come on lets get you home." He said smiling "I think you've had enough." He then dragged her out of so fast that Kiba only had the time to blink before she was gone. Kakashi carried Seina all the way home, it seemed he didn't want to waste time. When they go to his house, he threw her onto the couch while he went to get something to drink, another beer. _Jeshh, _Seina thought, _who would have known he was such a big drinker. _He came back to sit beside her.

"So how did you like the club?" He asked sheepishly.

"It was awesome!" She pumped, she still had tones of alcohol in her system. "Did you like it," She asked as she leaned towards him. To her surprised he didn't back away.

"Yea I had fun," He hadn't stopped grinning since they came in the door for a second Seina wondered if he was mocking her. But since she was drunk she didn't think about that possibility for long. Seina then used the best reflexes she could muster at that moment, and lunged for Kakashi. He wasn't as surprised as she thought he would be, in fact it looked like he'd been expecting it. She looked down and saw that the grin on his face was getting bigger and bigger. She was sitting on his stomach looking down on him and he was looking up at her. Nothing happened, they just both stared at each other. Then she reached for his masked and ripped it off in a quick grab, at that exact same moment Kakashi had reached up to her, grabbed the behind of her neck and pulled her down on him. Their lips touched with equal force, he kissed her deep and lustful, his desire burning a path through her. She kissed him back with as much ferocity as she could gather. They parted and plunged together, creating a beat to which they touched and licked. Him discovering the inside of her mouth while she licked his tongue signalizing him he was doing the right thing. They parted for a breath but Kakashi never stopped exploring, he kissed her cheek, then her ear, then her neck. He licked and nicked at her skin as he made his way to her collar bone. Seina did some exploring herself he had her hands in his shirt stroking his hard muscles. Then without warning she felt a hand in her pants, they were frantic. She jumped from shock and that caused her to fall off the couch. When she landed her head slowly got invaded with darkness till she could no longer register anything.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Test

Chapter Three: The Test

The next day Seina woke up to find herself in a very awkward position. She was lying on the floor and Kakashi was lying on top of her. Seina had absolutely no idea how this had happened, she couldn't remember anything from the previous night. She slowly lifted herself up into a seating position trying very hard not to wake Kakashi up, although when she went to move his head of her lap his eyes snapped opened. He tried to get up off her quickly but obviously that was painful, she could see that his eyebrows where bunched together in pain. When he finally got himself together he tried to walk away but banged into something. The sound made Seina head squeal it was horrible, it was like she had a really bad head ache. When she looked at Kakashi she noticed he had the same problems.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" He asked with a bit of a struggle.

"No," She answered, "Nothing at all. You?" She glanced at him, her head was throbbing.

He hesitated before answering, "No." He said, then turned around and walked into the Kitchen, "I'll make you coffee, then we have to go back to the Hokage, she's going to have your brain searched for answers." He made them coffee and then they walked to to Hokage's room.

"Lady Hokage" Kakashi started as he entered, "Here is Seina, she's come for her brain search."

"Hi milady" Seina bowed.

"How was your evening, did you guys get to know each other?" She asked, but looked at Kakashi rather intently for the last part.

"Yes we've learned plenty about each other." Kakashi said giving a "Later" look to Tsunade.

"Okay, I'll send you with an anbu to the brain searching room." Tsunade snapped her fingers and an anbu appeared behind her. "Take miss Seina to the brain searching room." The anbu nodded and led her to an other building not far from the one she had just been in. When they entered the room there were already multiple shinobi there, the only one she recognized was Ibiki. _Well I mean obviously Ibiki's here, this is his speciality._ They told her to sit in the middle of a circle and close her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt heavy like her body could no longer support her weight. She used this excuse as training, _it's like lifting weights_ she told herself, _just keep pushing_. Soon enough the weight lifted off her body and she reopened her eyes. Some of the ninja from before had disappeared from the room. One of the remaining ninja came up to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her nicely.

"Completely fine." She answered with a smile.

"Really?" He asked surprised, "You were under the mind searching stimulation for at least 3 hours. Most people would be completely exhausted after only 10 minutes. The mind searching stimulation are very mentally tiring for both sides." He said as he gestured to Ibiki who was knelled over panting.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She grinned up at him, her devotion to her sport was really what had been her stimulation.

"If you say so," He then left her with a very chocked expression on his face. Seina didn't know what to do next, so she just sat there until someone dismissed her. She walked around outside wondering what to do next when she remembered that she was going to need a job. Seina went into every store she saw asking if they needed any new employes, but after so many stores Seina gave up, no one need her help. She went back to Kakashi's house feeling helpless and down. When she got to the house she saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading his porno.

"Hey," She said, "I'm back." She sat down next to him with a exaggerated sigh.

"How was it?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Boring, nothing interesting happened. Could you do me a favour though, you know since were friends and all." Seina begged

"Where friends?" Kakashi questioned, he even managed to look up from his book.

"Yea, we're living in the same house and we're getting along fine, we can be friends." She exclaimed.

"Whatever you say so." He shrugged looking back down at his book.

"Can you do me a favour though?" Seina asked again.

"I guess so, as long as it's not complicated," he replied.

"Well see, I need a job and no one seems to be taking anyone in, could you maybe like, I don't know, put in good word for me or something?" She asked awkwardly.

"You should go talk to the Hokage about something like that." he answered with no interest to anything but his book.

"Fine then," She said as she marched to the door. "I'll be back later."

"Try being back in time to cook me dinner, I'd like some Mac and Cheese again." Kakashi shouted out to her as she flew out the door.

"MhF." _Who does he think he is telling me when I need to be back, my mother!_ Seina felt a pang in her heart as she suddenly felt so homesick. She did want to go back home, to see her family and to go to the Olympics. But right now there was nothing she could do. She knew that the ninjas would find a way back for her better then anyone else. Seina had confidence in them.

When she got to the Hokage's room it seemed like they had been waiting for her to arrive. Not only was there lady Tsunade in the room but there was also ninjas that she recognized to be the ones who had searched her brain earlier that day.

"Hello Seina, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked nicely.

"Fine, thank you." She answered with unease, "Why are there so many ninja here?"

"Well you see we've looked trough all of your brain and we've put anything that might be involved with your appearance into a separate folder, I will have skilled shinobi review it until they find something that might help." She started, "You seemed to have a very interesting world, you've seen everything that has happened to us, and more. Although you've seen it in some sort of big box. It's very unusual. We noticed that when you watched it, it was for entertainment not battle strategy, so I've deemed you not a spy, and if you are we want to let you know we will always be watching you." She smiled up at Seina, during that whole speech she hadn't dare breathe once but now Seina exhaled with joy. "Now other matters, Kakashi tells me that you have training with sword fighting, as do the images we saw in your head, you seemed to be considered very good in your world. I know you need a job to have some money and I'm willing to make you a ninja. There you could work and get some money. However you must pass the test first, I'm going to need to test you to see if you are as good as your world seems to think." She grinned up at Seina, Tsunade was definitely enjoying her job. "Tomorrow be here for your test. You are dismissed."

When Seina got back to Kakashi's house she quickly made him some mac and cheese then went to bed leaving him to clean up. _Whatever, it will teach him who does what in this house. _Seina lied in bed for awhile thinking about what happened, she really hadn't thought about it till now. _I'm stuck in this world. Will I ever go back?_ After that she quickly fell asleep knowing she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

When Seina woke up the next day she wasn't sure when exactly she was supposed to go to the Hokage's, Tsunade has said to be there today. She decided that shes just going to get it over with and go as soon as she was ready. Half an hour later Seina left the house, she put on her sports outfit, thinking there might be something physical. When she arrived at Tsunade's office she found Kakashi standing there as well.

"Good morning Seina." Tsunade said cheerfully, she was in a good mood today.

"Hi, Tsunade. Why is Kakashi here?" Seina asked curious to why her roommate was at her test.

"He has a sharingan and it will help for your test." She looked at Kakashi who was busy reading his porno.

"What is my test?" Seina asked with anticipation.

"Okay so we've checked your brain and you seem to be trustworthy enough for being a shinobi, but now we need to see if you have the stuff. You will spar with one of your best weapon specialist. Tenten you can come in now." Tsunade gestured to the door. Tenten walked in the room smiling.

"Hi I'm Tenten." She waved at Seina. _So it seems that Tsunade decided to keep the fact that I know everyone already to herself and the shinobi that where in the room the other day. I wonder if Kakashi knows._ Seina thought.

"Hi I'm Seina." She smiled at Tenten, Seina always liked Tenten in the show. Seina thought she was supper nice and funny.

"Tsunade were not gonna have to spar in here are we?" Tenten asked.

"Of course not, Kakashi bring them to training ground 4." She motioned for them to leave. Kakashi led them out of the village to the training grounds. Tenten and her chatted the whole way there, Seina really like her, Tenten was even better then she first thought. When they got to the training ground Kakashi went off to the side to look over their fight with his sharingan. Tenten took out one of her scrolls, two katanas came out of the scroll.

Seina gripped her katana shifting it from side to side, it weighed about the same as her fencing sword. It was only a bit heavier, not enough for her to worry about. She did a couple warm up moves to get used to the katana. After she had finished and was feeling pretty comfortable with the katana she told them she was ready.

Tenten came at her at full speed sword in the air. She was faster then Seina expected, but she managed to block her first hit. She tried to attack back with a low stroke towards her knees knowing a lot of people sometimes had problems blocking hits there. However Tenten blocked it no problem, they continued trying for each others thought weaker spots, but no one was hitting. They were quite evenly matched, Tenten had the speed Seina had the perfect technique. Suddenly Tenten started hitting faster and harder, causing Seina to tumble backwards, she just had the time to block the attack coming from her back. Then Tenten was back in front of her, she knocked Seina over with a hit from the handle of her katana. Seina was on the ground and Tenten had the tip of the katana pressed to her throat.

"Good spar!" Tenten said, she put the katana back in the scroll with a poof, she then helped Seina get back up. "Your good with a sword," She said smiling while she put Seina's Katana back in the scroll. "If I wasn't faster then you, I might not have been able to beat you."

"She's right," Seina heard Kakashi say, "I'm going to report this to the Hokage. You guys are dismissed."

"Hey wanna go get some ramen?" Tenten asked once Kakashi had disappeared.

"I can't I have no money." Seina replied sadly.

"That's okay." Tenten smiled, "We're friends now I can pay for you. It will be my treat."

"Okay!" Seina grinned, she was starting to really like this world. They went to get some ramen and talked for a long time.

While they were walking around in a park nearby enjoying the sunshine, they ran into Kiba. He was walking Akamaru. Seina remembered meeting him already in the bar, but she only remembered him buying her a shot, after that she couldn't remember anything.

"Hey Tenten!" He shouted to them.

"Hey Kiba," Tenten replied once he had gotten closer to them, "Have you met my friend Seina?"

"No, I don't think so." He grinned at her, while checking her out.

"Um, yea we've met," Seina said quietly blushing a bit.

"Yea?" Kiba and Tenten questioned looking at her.

"The first night I was here, you bought me a shot in a bar." She answered looking down at the ground blushing, she didn't know if something had happened after that and that was making her nervous.

"Oh, well. Ha, I don't remember, must have been drunk. Well nice to meet you again." He grinned. They hung out together till the sun went down, chatting like old friends. Afterwards they parted ways promising to hang out again an other day.

When she got to Kakashi's house, he was nowhere to be found. Oh well. Tonight she made herself an egg sandwich, having had enough mac and cheese. She was sitting on the couch reading one of the non dirty books Kakashi had when he stumbled in. He almost landed flat on his face but Seina managed to catch him and put him on the couch.

"Heeyyyy... You're really h-ot! Lets make out aga-in, rrright here!" He slurred leaning towards her before slumping onto the couch, _Oh dear, he was drunk to the core._ _W-ait did he say, make out again? Did I make out with him before? _

"Um Kakashi did we make out before?" She asked timidly

"Ohhhh yeaaa baby. It was great!" He got himself back up and exclaimed.

"Really, when?" She asked curious to his answer.

"The first night, yo, after the club you were drunk as fuck and you had me horny."

"Oh," _So something had happened. To bad she couldn't remember making out with Kakashi must have been great. Not that I'm going to do it again, especially when hes in this state._ "Lets get you in bed." She pulled him onto her shoulder with a grunt of displeasure from Kakashi. While she walked with him to his room he attempted to kiss her but all he could manage was nudging her neck with his nose. He really was extremely drunk, when she got to his bed she pushed him off her and he landed with a thump on his bed. He tried to get back up but all he managed was to lift his head before he fainted. Seina then went into her own room, she was slowly getting used to living here and it was so much fun. A lot more interesting then how she lived back home, now she didn't know whether she wanted to go back.


	4. Chapter 4 : Training

Chapter Four: Ninja Training

The next day Kakashi woke her up, when she saw him leaning over her, she jumped thinking he was still drunk.

"We need to go! The Hokage summons us." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. Thankfully she had kept her clothes on when she went to bed.

"Ah there you guys are." The Hokage said once they had arrived at her room. "So Seina you passed the test, you seem to be as good as you claimed, once you have your speed up you can be better at sword fighting then most Jounin. We also need to teach you how to use your chakra for ninjutsu and genjutsu. Kakashi is going to be your instructor." At the latter statement Kakashi seemed a bit shocked, he must not have known that, he didn't object though. "Lastly Naruto and Sasuke are due back here tomorrow so you are going to be moving into their house then."

"Okay, sounds good." She turned around and started walking out the door, she then realized Kakashi wasn't following her. "You coming Kakashi! Let's start my training now." He then quickly caught up with her in the hallway.

"Do you know who Naruto and Sasuke are?" He asked, _So Tsunade hadn't told him after all,_ she thought.

"I ran into them on my way here. They helped me find the right direction." She answered truthfully.

"So what did you think of them?" He replied curious to what his roommate thought of his old teammates. They kept a pretty good conversation the whole way to the training field. Seina was glad for it, she wanted to be friends with Kakashi.

"Here we are." Kakashi said once they had found a empty training ground. "Okay so first lesson is learning how to recognize the chakra inside you. You're going to look deep inside yourself and find the energy that flows through you. That what chakra is, it's energy." Seina closed her eyes and felt her mind wonder in her body, suddenly she saw for a quick moment something blue go by her. _Was that chakra?_ She wondered. She looked closer and she saw thousand of blue glowing things travelling through her like blood. That was definitely chakra.

"Found it." She said to Kakashi once she had opened her eyes.

"Okay next lesson is to take it and use it. I'm going to show you the hand signs for the Henge no Jutsu. Then you're going to go inside yourself gather some chakra into your hands and preform the signs." He explained .

"Got it." Seina exclaimed. She looked in herself and this time she found the chakra much easier, she grabbed a handful and started preforming the signs. Once she was done she looked at herself and she looked like Kakashi. _It worked_, she thought happily. "Yes I did it." she said in Kakashi's deep voice.

"Okay here is the sign for undoing the jutsu." He said as he showed her a sign. She then quickly undid the jutsu. "Great work but before we go any farther I want to know which chakra nature you have." Kakashi then took out the piece of paper. She took it in her hand and pored some of her chakra onto the sheet. For awhile nothing happened when suddenly the sheet of paper lit up like a light before returning back to normal.

"Strange..." Kakashi muttered, "I'm going to report this to the Hokage right away. You can run laps till I get back. Don't stop." He then took off leaving her to her training. She ran laps just like Kakashi had asked, she lost count of how many laps she had done after her 4th one. He came back about half an hour after he had gone. "Okay so I'm going to teach you all the jutsus that they use in the academy." He said walking over the Seina who was leaned over breathing heavily. Once she got herself together Kakashi started to teach her the different jutsus. Seina was a fast learner and within the first 3 hours she had all the academy level jutsus down. "Okay," he said, " I think we're good for this morning. Wanna go get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure!" Seina answered glad that Kakashi was finally warming up to her. They walked to the nearest food place which turned out to be a nice sushi restaurant. They got a spot and were chatting about nothing and everything when they heard a scream.

"Jesh. They're at it again." Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Who's at what?" Seina asked curious.

"You'll see soon enough." He said smirking at her. As he said soon enough two green leotard wearing goofballs ran right past them, they where chasing a young lady out of the restaurant. "You really shouldn't do that." Kakashi called out to them causing them to stop running after the woman.

"A Kakashi, my internal rival! How you been doing this fine afternoon day!" The taller of the two grinned. Seina couldn't help but snicker, they looked even more ridiculous in person.

"Seina," Kakashi said glancing at her, "This is Gai and his student Lee. Gai, Lee this is Seina, she just moved here."

"Welcome my lovely blossom!" Lee said taking her hand and kissing it, "Might you want to come and help me spread my youthful energy onto the next generation?" He asked her with a wide smile. _Jesh, did Lee just ask me to have his babies?_

"Um, no thanks." She said shifting a bit farther into the booth. Sadly for her Lee took that as an invite to sit next to her. On the other side of the table she saw Gai push Kakashi down and sit across from Lee. Kakashi came back up from under the table rubbing his head.

"They've been going around scarring all the young women." Kakashi explained to her.

"Not scaring!" Gai boasted, "We have been simply looking for a youthful mate for my blossoming man Lee." He said shooting a nice and big grin down the table at Lee who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Seina shuttered they were actually kinda scary.

"Anyway," Lee started, then turned to her leaning in close. "Will you be my baby's daddy?" He asked.

"No way!" Seina quickly pushed him out of the booth. She turned back to see Kakashi's face relax.

"What are you two doing here?" Gai asked once he had made sure Lee was okay.

"Are you on a date?!" Lee exclaimed getting back into the booth.

"No," They both said looking at each other then they looked away, Seina blushed.

"Then why did you just blush." Lee asked looking at her closely.

"I didn't blush," She shouted as she kicked him out of the restaurant.

"LEE!" Gai shouted as he ran off to find his student.

"You have a nice kick there." Kakashi noticed. "From your martial art training I presume."

"Correct." she said, as their food arrived. They ate it up quickly and left afraid Lee and Gai might come back.

"You know they might want to spar with you, now that you showed them that you have some sort of talent." He said grinning down at her while they walked back to the training grounds.

"I know," She said bummed. "So is that what they were doing to the woman?" She asked.

"Yep," He said starring up to the sky, "Ever since Lee turned 18 they've been going around and harassing every young women."

"To spread his youthful energy," She grinned, "They're a funny couple."

"Think so now?" He looked down at her, "Come talk to me when they start following your every move." He laughed.

"I think I will," She said laughing along with him. They spent the rest of the day the training, he got her to run a lap every half an hour. In between that she sparred with Kakashi practising the jutsus that he had taught her in the morning, seeing as they didn't know which chakra nature she had. By the end of the day she could use all her simple ninjutsu techniques while fighting.

"You're good," Kakashi breathed. "You taijutsu is perfect, all we need to do is get your speed up, then you'll be an even match for Gai and Lee."

"Thanks," She said as she was sprawled out on the grass from exhaustion. "Makes up for my week ninjutsu then. I wish I had my sword," She said dreamily, "Then I could kick everyone butt." She heard Kakashi snicker and realized she had just spoken. "Opps," She blushed "Didn't mean to say that out-loud."

"That's okay." He said smiling down at her, "Lets go back to my place" He offered her his hand and they walked back in silence, to tired to talk. When they got to his house, he made them dinner. Seina took the time while he cooked to lay on his couch and read. When the food was ready she was surprised to find that he had cooked an actual meal.

"You can cook?" She asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yea," He said putting his hand through his hair awkwardly. "Don't tell anyone, it's not very manly." Seina laughed.

"Don't worry. I wont." She grabbed a plate and served herself with some pasta, the sauce had vegetables and meat. It was quite good.

"Mmm," She said humming as she ate. "This is great! You should cook for us more often." Kakashi blushed lightly at her compliment. "Are you blushing?" She teased fingering his mask. He turned to look the other way embarrassed.

"No." He huffed, "Your blushing."

"I am n-" She couldn't finish her sentence Kakashi had her pinned to the floor, his face inches from hers. She blushed and turned her head to look away.

"See," Kakashi whispered into her ear, "Your blushing." He got up off her and then went back to eating his food with a smile on his face.

"That was not funny!" She said as she sat back on her seat and went back to eating she didn't speak to him the rest of the night, angry at how easily he had gotten her to blush. That night see dreamt of Kakashi and how close they had been.


	5. Chapter 5 : Roommates

Chapter Five: New Roommates

Seina woke up feeling slightly sad. She was moving again, it was just great that it happened to be when Kakashi and her were finally getting along. She sighted as she walked into the Kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Big day today." Kakashi, said once she had settled down on the couch beside him with a coffee in hand.

"Huh?" She said giving him a questioning gaze.

"Your moving today." He replied.

"Don't remind me." Seina grunted. Kakashi found that quite funny and he couldn't help but smile.

"You don't wanna move?" He asked her.

"Well you know as soon as I get comfortable they decide to send me off to a completely different house." She huffed with a frustrated look on her face. He couldn't help but find it cute.

"Don't worry I'll come visit you, make sure your getting along with your new roommates." He teased and poked Seina's cheek. He had grown used to having her around, and couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was moving away.

"Mgh." She grunted, she was clearly not in a good mood this morning.

When they finished getting ready they walked together to the Hokages room. In the room she saw Sasuke and Naruto for the second time in her life. When Sasuke saw her walk into the room he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he still wasn't sure about Seina. Naruto, however, gave her a big smile.

"Are you the one whose going to be moving in with us for a while?" He asked. Seina simply nodded her head and smiled at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know," she whispered to herself, "My name is Seina, nice to meet you." she said louder.

"This is Sasuke, he doesn't talk very much." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes even more. _My god is he cold. _

"You're the girl we ran into the other day." Sasuke muttered.

"That's where I recognized her from!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well now that everyone is introduced, Naruto, Sasuke. Please bring your knew house guest to her new home." Tsunade said, "Kakashi please stay here, I have some things I need to speak to you about."

Naruto then grabbed Seina hand and dragged her out the room, Sasuke followed them with slow sulky steps. Seina already knew what the house looked like, from the last episode of the series but she was still pretty excited to tour it. It had looked like a pretty decent sized house from the outside. When they got to the house Naruto quickly showed her to her room, and left her there to set up her small amount of belongings.

Kakashi had given her a leaf headband when she had become a shinobi, he had also given her knee high boots that had a secret weapon compartment. She still had her shorts and shirt which she wore when she was training. But other then those things she didn't have anything else.

She went back into the living room once she had finished putting everything away, Naruto greeted her and they sat and talked about nothing and everything. Sasuke was silent the whole time he just observed the curious new girl.

Kakashi came to pick her up for training sometime in the after lunch, Naruto and Sasuke went with them curious about the new girl's skills. They sparred and ran every half hour, using the same training technique as the other day. Their observers soon got bored and had left to do something else. They finished their training when the sun was going down, Kakashi walked her to Naruto's since Seina still had no idea where it was. When she was about to enter the door, Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He said slowly, "I have something for you." He took out a beautiful katana, the handle was red and had flower designs all over it. The case was a simple deep black. Seina took the katana with careful hands. She unsheathed it and gasped, the metal shone in the reflection on the moon.

"It's beautiful," She whispered gawking at it's metal brilliance. "I can't except this." She handed it back to Kakashi, "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Then take it as payment for making me supper almost every night you where at my house, and keeping me company." he said gently.

"I can't." She looked up into his eyes pleading.

"Take it," He whispered pressing it against her, she looked down for a second at the lovely blade. When she looked back up he was gone. All she could hear was the soft whisper of the wind. She went back inside the house and went to bed mesmerized. Never once during the night did she let go of the precious gift Kakashi had given her.

_Her eyes, why were her eyes so beautiful. _Kakashi thought as he jumped back to his house. _What's wrong with me. why was my heart pounding so hard. Why was I nervous to give her a simple gift? I've given her gifts before, last time it didn't go like this. Am I starting to have feeling for her? _He thought about her smile and the way it made him in a better mood, her bad jokes. Her muscles stretching and flexing as she moved in an elegant dance. Her graceful feet flipping and jumping. His heart started to beat faster and a light tint rose to his cheeks. _Fuck!_

The next day, Seina woke up in a very good mood, she felt great about the upcoming training now that she had a katana. The bed Naruto had given her had also been wonderful. She went down to the living room kitchen area to find Sasuke eying her viciously as soon as she walked into the room. _Sheesh, if i'd had known he was so cold, I would have never ever thought he was awesome. To think of __it, I think I liked everyone. _

She made herself breakfast and waved goodbye to Naruto, who had come down looking not quit awake. Seina ate and thought while she walked to the training grounds to see him, for the first time she was excited to train with Kakashi. She was happy to be around his awkward silence and awkward conversations. When she saw Kakashi walking down the path towards her, her heart fluttered.

"Hey!" She said, as he approached her.

"Yo. I brought a katana today, so we can work on you getting used to your new weapon," He said gesturing to the beautiful katana strapped on her back.

Halfway through her training an anbu came to tell them that they were summoned at the Hokage building. Tsunade seemed to have some sort of clue to Seina's appearance and she wanted to share it with them. They ran to the building using it to makeup for the training time they where going to miss.

"Hello Seina, Kakashi." The Hokage greeted them as they walked into the room. "So my ninja who were reviewing your 'tapes' found something quite interesting. First let me ask you something. Do you know what your name means?"

"Yes." Seina answered. "The name Seina means Child of the Light. My mom told me that she named me that because the day I was born the light outside had been the nicest she had ever seen. She said the light had fallen on the leaves in the nicest way making the morning sun look clean and crisp, she was inspired by it, so I was named Seina." Seina smiled at the memory. Her earliest memories where of her mom telling her the story of her birth and how the nature outside had reacted by making the sun shine bright.

"See we noticed how when you had stood in the light nothing had happened. But when you had spoken your name out loud you were transported here. Maybe that fact that your true name 'Seina' means child of the light had something to do with you being transported. That was only a guess, then Kakashi reported to us that on the chakra sheet, when you put your chakra on it, none of the usual things happened. Instead the paper light up like a light. Which brought us back to your name. We looked at your 'tape' thousands and thousands of times, and that seemed to be the only explanation. It seems that your name permitted you to do extraordinary things." Tsunade finished and looked at them to see their reaction of the explanation.

Seina blinked as she took in all that Tsunade had said. It made sense, everything that they had said had been true, they hadn't over analyzed anything. She looked up at Kakashi and saw nothing, _Stupid, you're standing on the wrong side of him. _She was stranding on his left side so all she saw was his mask and his leaf headband. When he felt her looking at him he looked down at her. Seina saw his right eye and immediately felt stupid. He had the same expression on his eye that he usually did. _Why did I ever think he would be of help._ She silently told herself.

"So, what is your opinion on this?" Tsunade asked her, seeing as she hadn't said anything.

"Well it makes sense. Do you know though how I could get home now?" She asked hoping they had found something else.

"No, we only just realized how you got here. They are working on how you would get back now." She said giving Seina a hopeful look. "I've also thought of something else I'd like you guys to try. Well seeing as the chakra sheet had said that your chakra nature was, lets say 'light'. I was thinking maybe you guys should try to see if you could do some sort of new jutsu involving her light chakra. Kakashi you developed your own jutsu so you know kinda how it works. Could you guys try that every afternoon. You can continue normal training in the mornings." Tsunade said, clearly thinking her idea had been quite clever.

Seina and Kakashi then quickly dismissed themselves promising to start the new training this afternoon. They went back to the training ground to finish their morning training before going back in town to have a quick lunch.

"Are you ready to try develop a completely new jutsu?" Kakashi asked Seina while they were on their way back from lunch.

"Um probably not, since I just learned to do jutsus like 2 days ago." Kakashi laughed and Seina playfully punched him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to teach you and I'm an awesome teacher, right?" He hinted at her waiting her response as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yea - Awesome." She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, it was his turn to punch her. However she went flying.

"Owi!" She shouted as she landed on a rock.

"H-h-hee." Kakashi sweated, "Sorry, put in to much power."

"No kidding, you little shit." She teased, she clearly wasn't that hurt.

"Hey! Language!" He laughed pointing at her.

"Whatever." She shushed, "Lets get to work!"

They had arrived at the training ground. Kakashi then put himself in front of her. He quickly briefed her through the rules about making new jutsus.

"Okay, so now that you have that all down lets think of something we can do with your light chakra." He thought.

"Well my weakness right now is lack of speed right so I was thinking we could invent something that would help me in that area. Maybe something along the lines of, as fast as the speed of light. Could we work that into a jutsu?" She asked Kakashi hopefully.

"You know, that just might work. I know that basics of the yellow flash teleportation technique, they might turn out to be quite similar." Kakashi said after a brief amount of thinking. He then told her the basics of yellow flash teleportation jutsu.

"It might be similar." She started. "But in mine I'm hoping that I wont be teleporting, I'll just be going super fast like the light. So what I think I'm going to do is make all the chakra go to all my muscles so when I go to move my muscles I will move as fast as the light chakra. I think it would be a jutsu that I would have to keep replying if I was in a long fight. The chakra would not be able to stay there forever. Okay so these are the signs that kinda mean speed of light." She said as she showed them to him. He nodded to let her know that he thoughts seemed okay and so did the signs. "Here goes nothing!" Seina exclaimed, then started the first sign.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Perfect Distraction

Chapter Six: The Perfect Distraction

Seina tensed as she felt the chakra seep into her muscles, after a couple seconds the chakra had settled. She positioned herself and ran as fast as she could to the edge of the clearing. She was there in literally less then a second. She glanced back at Kakashi and saw the chocked expression of his one eye bulging out if his face.

"How was that?" She shouted grinning, knowing it was had gone way better then he had thought, better then even she had thought. Kakashi was speechless, Seina could see from across the clearing the wrinkles on his mask showing that his mouth was gaping open.

When he gathered himself Kakashi grumbled back at her, "Very good. Better then I thought you would manage."

She ran back towards him, smiling when he jumped slightly as she appeared right in front of him. "Oh, yea?" Seina teased, happy she had surprised him with her new jutsu, "How did you think I would do?"

"Truthfully?" He asked looking away and scratching his head.

"Truthfully." She stated, forcing him to look at her.

"Well... When I made my first jutsu it took a full year, plus getting my sharingan to perfect it." He sighted remembering the blood and sweat he had put into making the jutsu. "So I really didn't think you would get it right on the first try."

Seina felt herself swell up with pride at her teacher's compliment, she also noticed the small amount of heat coming off her cheeks, signifying that she was blushing. She quickly dropped her gaze to the floor hoping he hadn't caught her, but was quickly embarrassed when she looked back up and saw the biggest grin on his face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He started, "You still have ways to go."

"What do you mean?" Seina asked suddenly curious and sad, "I could probably kick your ass now that I have this new speed jutsu." She continued quickly hiding her disappointment at his earlier remark.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked obviously confusing the last statement for a tease, rather then a quick bashful way hide pride inflating sentence. Not that she minded him teasing her.

"Sure," She said gathering her wickedest smile and glancing up at him, "Better call the chefs cause your going to get your ass served!" The confusion that on settled on his face quickly made her realize that _that_ saying wasn't used here and he had no idea what she was trying to say. "What I mean is..." She paused finding the right words, "I'm going to beat you up so bad that all that will be left of you will be your clothes."

Kakashi chuckled lightly at her statement, "Bring it on." He said gathering himself into his defensive stance. He knew she was going to make the first move, seeing as she had the advantage of speed. He got out his katana. When she saw him taking his out she reached for her own, or more like it appeared in her hand. He quickly pulled up his headband to release his sharingan, he knew that even with it up the was at a great disadvantage. Her speed and skill with her sword were unbelievable, the only way he had hopes of wining were if he used high level ninjutsu or genjutsu. In taijutsu she was incredible, he had no doubt in his mind that with her new found speed she could defeat anyone in taijutsu, including Lee and Gai and that was saying something.

Seina dashed towards Kakashi and he barely had the time to bring his blade up to block, he then felt the blade closing down on his back. The only reason why he managed to keep blocking her was because he was constantly fuelling his arms with chakra to help move them faster. He couldn't keep this up, Kakashi could tell as her last blow hit his blade with a screech. He was about to be overwhelmed. He jumped back to land right on a tree and quickly made a substitution of himself with a log as he jumped into the bushes below to hide. Thankfully he hadn't taught her to find someone else chakra so he didn't need to waste time hiding it. He thought over a plan. He could make a genjutsu or a high class ninjutsu, but he felt like that would be cheating. Suddenly he thought of something, her jutsu would be useless if she couldn't move. All he needed to do was pin her down. _How am I supposed to do that? Shes as fast as the fucking light for gods sake. What if she were distracted... She did blush a bit when I complemented her, I wonder if I tried to... Would she stop?_ Kakashi had a plan, he wasn't sure if it was gonna work, but his gut was telling him otherwise and he always followed his gut.

Seina's eyes searched the area for some sign of Kakashi, sadly she couldn't find anything. She had let him escape out her sight and now she paid dearly for it. A couple minutes went by and nothing moved, she was beginning to lose hope when suddenly there was a small shift in a bush a couple feet away. Kakashi popped out of the bush and right when she was about to launch herself at him he did something she did not expect.

His hand reached the edge of his shirt in one swift motion he began to pull it off. Seina's mouth feel open as he was obviously taking it off for her pleasure, slowly lifting the material over his belly button and cocking his hip to the side. His other hand joined as he brought the shirt over one muscular peck then over an other, then, his shirt was thrown across the field. She couldn't believe it, Kakashi had just done a strip tease for her. Seina was so shocked that she only realized that Kakashi had her pinned to the ground once she felt the hard thump as she landed on the grass.

Kakashi was leaning over her grinning, he had her body completely trapped. His legs and hips straddled her to keep her lower body from moving and one of his hands had her arms pressed against the earth above her head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Never get distracted in a fight." He saw her tilt her head to the side as much as she could to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I wasn't distracted." Seina muttered unsure of herself, he was so close to her, all she could feel was his lean muscular naked chest pressing against hers own.

"Mhm?" He hummed into her ear sending chills down her spine. "Was I.." He bit his lip, and grinned again, "To sexy?"

This time Seina's cheeks burned, she knew her face was just the same colour of her dark red shirt. Having him this close to her was making her senses tingle. "Don't need to be ashamed of admitting it, we have made out before."

Kakashi didn't know what had compelled him to say that. Maybe it was the fact that this scorching hot girl was so close and pressing against him had made him lose his focus. Maybe it was also the fact that seeing her blush was turning him on. All Kakashi knew was that if he didn't back away soon thing might get out of hand fast, just like the first night.

Seina got herself together and concentrated on her response, "I know, but we were both not in our right set of mind." she forced out, her body was telling her to lean up and kiss him hard, but her mind knew that was not a good idea.

"Well _you_ were pretty dam sexy," _Why the fuck did I just say that? _Kakashi thought frantically, he was losing his mind to his desire. He could no longer control his body as he leaned deeper onto her, he let go of her hands. She didn't do anything to move out of his gasp, her own body could no long restrain itself, they were both betrayed by their lustful desire for each other.

Kakashi ran his hands down her body taking in every curve. Seina reached up and pulled down his mask, then grabbed his head and brought his neck to her lips. She nibbled on his pulse and was rewarded with a low moan, her hands gripped his hair keeping him pressed against her while she worked her way at his sensitive spot.

Kakashi groaned and moaned as Seina worked her magic sucking and nicking his neck, after a while he couldn't take it anymore and forced her lips onto his own. He quickly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she answered with a small part and his tongue lunged inside. Their tongues battled for dominance before he won and went on to explore her mouth. Her tongue gave him light caresses as he left no spot in her mouth undiscovered.

Seina couldn't help but moan as their tongues danced together in her mouth. They broke the kiss, she heaved in air as he placed light kisses down neck to her collar bone. She put her hands up his shirt as she stroked his hard lean muscles, his pure being was making her hot. His hand then took up her idea as it made it's way under her shirt to cup her breast. His other hand gently stroked her hair as he went back to kissing her.

His thumb rubbed small circles around her hardened nipple, she moan in surprise, never guessing that her boob could ever get her this turned on. Seina's hands explored his hips stroking his hip bones. It was getting hot fast, and all she could do now was to pull him closer to her. The movement cause their clothed sexes to rub, it sent them overboard as they both moan at the same time. Never wanting to let that pleasure escape them, they pushed their hips together again. Sending them both again to a sensual moan.

Seina couldn't take it anymore she was getting to hot, to fast, she stopped pressing Kakashi's hips to hers and moved her hand to stroke herself. However Kakashi was there first, his hand out of her hair and cupping her. He slowly stoked her through her clothes as she pushed against his hand begging for more. She cried out and her scream brought them both back to reality.

They quickly got off each other. Seina remade her speed of light jutsu and before Kakashi could say anything she disappeared out of sight.

Shame burned Seina's cheeks as she made her get-away. _Shit what have I done!_ She thought frantically, _I just ruined everything, because of my stupid desire._

Kakashi stood next to the tree in shock, that girl had turned him on so much. He couldn't even remember that last time he had gotten hot so fast. Just simply seeing her tingled his desire. However he knew what had just happened should have never happened. _Well that's just gonna be awkward now._ He huffed, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel sad that she had gone, he was really starting to like her too much.

Seina wondered around the village aimlessly trying to find someone she knew who could point the way to Naruto's, since she still didn't know where his house was. Thankfully while she was walking down one of the less busy streets she saw Kiba and his team.

"Kiba!" She shouted in his direction. He turned to look at her with surprise, then excitement when he recognized her.

"Hey." He said jogging up to her quickly followed by his team mates, wondering who this new person was. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well... I'm kinda lost." She muttered.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh, while the boy to his left gave him a glare and said, "That not very respectful." He then turned to her, "I'm guessing you haven't been here long, it's not that hard to get lost if you don't know where to go. I'm Shino, by the way, this is Hinata." He said gesturing to the girl on Kiba's other side.

"H-i" She said, clearly she was as shy as the TV series had said. "We-lcom-e to ..um.. Kono-ha" she stuttered. _At least she was making an effort,_ Seina thought.

"So where are you trying to get to?" Kiba asked having gotten over his laughing fit.

"I'm trying to get back to Naruto's and Sasuke's house, since I'm staying with them for the time being. Do you know where it is?" Seina couldn't help but notice the pink tint that appeared on Hinata's face when she mentioned a certain someone. _How cute, they really should get together. _

"Yea definitely, we were supposed to be going out for supper but I can bring you there first, then meet up with them later. That cool guys?" Kiba asked turning around to look at them. Shino grunted a yes and Hinata nodded. "Okay then, let's go it's this way." He said pointing in the direction she had come from.

"Bye guys, nice meeting you." Seina called back to the two figures disappearing, she didn't hear any response but they also may not have heard her.

Kiba led her all the way back through where she had passed, it turned out she had been going in the complete wrong direction. She noticed Kiba thought this was funny and quickly made him stop laughing by teasing him about his sense of smell. She liked Kiba, he was cute and funny, but her mind couldn't help but wonder back to Kakashi. The walk back took about half an hour, Seina felt bad that she had made Kiba walk the whole way with her. She apologized over and over, but Kiba promised her that he really didn't mind.

"That's what friends do." He said when they got to the house, he gave her a nice warm smile.

"Thanks." He smiled even more and gave her a quick hug before she walked into the house.


	7. Chapter 7 : Mission

Chapter 7: Mission

When Seina woke up the next day she went directly to the Hokage's office, it turned out that Kakashi had gotten the same idea. They bumped into each other as they reached for the door of the room.

"Good, morning." Kakashi said, trying to diffuse the tension between them. Seina didn't answer she just nodded and walked into the office followed by Kakashi.

"Seina, Kakashi." Tsunade said, "Good morning." giving them a large smile. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade. I was just coming in to tell you. That I managed to get my jutsu." Seina proudly, and noticed that the Hokage looked up in surprise at her statement.

"Really? What is it?" She asked curious.

"It's very similar to the one the fourth Hokage used. I call it the Speed of Light Jutsu."

"Kakashi, is it any good?" The Hokage asked him.

"Yes, it's very effective." He said quietly.

"I came here to ask for a mission." Seina exclaimed hopeful.

"That's good, I was just about to send you out on one." The Hokage said opening a drawer. "Kakashi, you trained her which level of mission do you think she is ready for?"

"She is at the skill level of a Jounin, for most things that is."

"Okay, that's fine, you can go on a B ranked mission. However Kakashi I want you to go with her. You know her the most so you will be the best leader for the mission." Tsunade took out a couple sheets, she looked them over. "Okay you're third teammate is going to be Sasuke."

The three of them gathered at the entrance of the village before setting out. They walked for what seemed like hours before they stopped near some rocks.

"I want to review the mission with you guys." Kakashi said sitting down on one of the rocks while looking over at them. "So we're approaching the village that our client is currently living in. There we have to judge his son on his ninja skills. According to Tsunade his son his going to be his protector, he wants us to review his talent and help him in any way we can."

"We have to teach some dumb kid how to 'play ninja'" Sasuke asked bummed.

"Yes, this man is a very rich and important figure. That's why he chose his son as his protector, the only other man he can trust. So we need to insure this man that his son has the ability to do so."

"Is that all? No enemies to fight?" Seina asked a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to showcase her talent.

"I know you've never been in a fight, Seina, but you shouldn't be going around asking for one." Kakashi told her with a very visible condescending tone.

"Sorry." Seina admitted, she felt really bad now, knowing Kakashi was not impressed.

"Anyway lets be off now. This mission should go without trouble." Kakashi then stood up and bounced off the rock into the trees followed by two anxious teenagers.

Once they got to the village Kakashi quickly led them to the biggest house she had ever seen. It was a bit on the outskirts of town due to it's size.

"I bet u there are more then a thousand room in there." Seina whispered to Sasuke hopping he shared her amazement.

"Yea. Its huge! I wonder if they have a hot spring in their backyard." He whispered back, but kept his eyes peeled on the house. Seina smiled, _He wasn't so black-hole-ish after all._

"If we played hide and seek in there, someone would never be found again." She answered contently.

"Definitely, I have to tell Naruto about this." Sasuke said his eyes gleaming.

"You probably shouldn't, he would either destroy it or get lost in it." Seina snicked, and she couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's lips inched upward just a bit.

When they got to the door it was immediately opened by a young man, he seemed just over twenty. He lead them down the hall into a large room with a curtain blocking half of it.

"Father, the ninja have arrived." The man spoke to the curtains.

"Bring them here." Seina heard coming from the other side of the curtain. The young man went forward and lifted the curtains apart, he then gestured for them to go through. On the other side, there was a large sofa looking chair, on it sat a man in his mid forties.

"Hello, my dear ninja. My name is Jaykun. Thank you for coming all this way. Please sit." He gestured to the three square pillows that sat in front of him. "You must have had a long journey, I have tea ready for you." He clapped his hands and a girl came in and poured them some nice warm tea. "I have everything prepared for you to test my son. However I feel as though doing it tomorrow would be better. It would be in everyone's best interest if you were well rested. We have a hot spring in the back yard, you may rest there, dinner will be serve in you rooms." Seina couldn't help but give Sasuke a nice smile, it seemed he had been right.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kakashi told the old man. They got up and bowed. "We will see you tomorrow then." The old man nodded, then they were ushered out and to their rooms.

Seina collapsed on her bed as soon as the door closed, she had never run so far and long in one day. She fell asleep quickly and only woke up to eat a bit, before going straight back into her deep slumber.

The next day Seina was woken up by a maid who opened her door to give her some towels. After that Seina decided she should go in the hot spring since she hadn't cleaned herself the day before. She grabbed a towel and a kimono that she found folded on the small desk in the room, then made her way out the door and to the hot spring. Her bath, was nice and cozy none came to bother her, thank goodness for that since it was a co-ed hot spring, Seina didn't think she could deal with Kakashi or even Sasuke seeing her like this. After her warm bath, she found that someone had washed her clothes so she put them back on. Just as she finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. A maid came in and told Seina that she had been requested in the main room.

The maid led her back down the corridor and into the main room. This time there was a table in the middle of the room, the curtain was still there however. Sasuke, Kakashi and Jaykun sat at separate ends of the table. On the table there were piles and piles of food, anything she could ever want. Seina quickly sat down and put some food on the plate that had been set up in front of her.

"So regarding my son," Jaykun started, "He's warming up in our training room, when you are finished here my maids will bring you there so you may proceed with the evaluation."

"Sounds good." Kakashi said before taking a bite of a piece of bread. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, then a maid brought them to the training room, where the man from before sat in a corner waiting for them.

"Hello," He says as we come into the room, "My name is Nekito, I am the one you are going to evaluate."

"Nice to meet you, Nekito. I'm Kakashi, I'm the leader of this team." Kakashi bowed to the man, then turned to us, "This is Seina and Sasuke. They will also be evaluating you today." Both Sasuke and Seina bowed to Nekito, who seemed to have a confused expression on his face.

"Pardon my asking but, don't they seem a bit young to be giving an adequate evaluation?" Nekito asked Kakashi.

"Do not worry. Seina here, is an expert in taijutsu. I doubt that anyone could beat her," Kakashi said proudly, Seina hid her blushing face from view for fear of what Kakashi would say if he saw the effect of his complements on her. "Sasuke here, is the infamous genjutsu specialist, you may have heard of the powers of the Uchiha," Seina noticed that Nekito looked back at Sasuke with more respect but she could also see a hit of fear in his eyes. "And I am also known as the copy ninja, so my knowledge of ninjutsu is quite large." The doubt that Seina had seen before in Nekito's eyes seemed to have disappeared. "Okay! We're going to start with genjutsu. Is that alright?" Kakashi asked as he motioned for Sasuke to go stand in the middle of the room.

"Nope, no problem." Nekito said, then he stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay so I would like you to attack me with your best genjutsu, don't worry about trying not to hurt me." Sasuke told him.

Nekito nodded and then started to make signs Seina didn't recognize. Nothing really happened, or at least to what Seina could see. Genjutsu matches were completely invisible to the people who weren't targeted. After about a minute Nekito leaned over and started panting. Sasuke just looked at him then walked back to stand next to Seina.

"Okay so I'm going to give you a 5 minute break to catch your breath then your going to show Seina your taijutsu." Kakashi said and motioned to Seina, who then started stretching.

Five minutes later, Nekito seemed completely fine, it seemed that genjutsu had just tired out his mind a bit. Nekito took up a stance on one side of the room. As Seina walked over to the other side, Kakashi whispered to her as she passed him. "Don't use your speed of light justu." Seina just gave him a 'I'm not stupid' look.

Seina positioned herself on her side of the room, "Come at me with all that you have. Don't hold back." She said and he nodded.

He came towards her aiming for her head, but then quickly changed his course towards her knees. Seina was expecting this, it was an obvious move. She jumped up to avoid his kick, and brought her own leg forward to kick his face. He dodged it with a quick duck and she landed behind him. He ran at her with a series of kicks and punches, she dodged them all.

This was too easy. She could see where is defences lacked and she knew she could knock him out quickly. But this was an evaluation, she needed to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

After a couple more easily dodged moves Seina jumped up and flipped over him, he moved fast enough to turn just as she landed. But Seina wasn't done, just as she landed she dropped to the floor and went right underneath his legs and back to his other side. This time he turned just in time to receive a hard punch to his jaw. Nekito staggered and fell on his butt clutching his face.

"Ow." He said. "You pack a hard punch girl." Then he smiled up at her. _Good. He isn't one of those sorrow losers._ Seina thought, then she smiled back at the man.

"Good. I'm sure you're a bit tired after that. So we will do our ninjutsu evaluation after lunch. That should give you some time to rest and recuperate." Kakashi said, he then went over to the man and helped him up. Kakashi paused then looked at the two teenagers who were standing in the room waiting for his orders."You two go explore the mansion or something." Seina and Sasuke then stormed out of the room.

"Did you just hear that!" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah! I know" Seina said sounding as equally pissed.

"He just treated us like little kids."

"I know, good the nerve he has."

"He knows what I've been through there is no way I can be referenced to a kid anymore."

Seina and Sasuke both stormed down the hall, before they realized it they had walked right into the backyard garden. Sasuke went to turn around but then was stopped by Seina's hand grabbing his arm.

"Walk with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine" Sasuke answered with an exaggerated shrug.

They walked along the paths, that had been made out in between the patches of flowers. Stopping to smell, and just gaze at the flowers. Seina stopped before a large fern with bright yellow flowers growing on the branches of the trees. That's when the immensity of the situation hit her full on. She gazed at the flowers, tears filling her eyes.

These were her family's flowers. Flashes of her mom giving her a bouquet of these after she won her first tournament, her dad placing a flower on the grave of her grandmother, her sister and her laughing and watering the tree together. Those were the exact same flowers, those flowers had brought her family together in times of happiness and in times of sorrow. And those flowers were here. But her family wasn't.

Tears were now freely steaming down her face, her family was nowhere, nowhere in this world. Seina didn't know how to get back, she didn't know if she was ever gonna get to go back. She might never see her family ever again. Seina felt a warm hand being gently placed on her shoulder, an arm wrapped it self awkwardly around her.

"Don't cry." Sasuke whispered. "It won't bring them to you."

Seina's eyes widened in shock._ How could he tell. _How did he know it was my family I was crying about.

"I can see the pain on our face. I recognize that pain." He said gazing up at the tree. "You miss them, you want to see them again, but you know that not gonna happen. You wish you could have at least said goodbye, before they left. Forever." He looked down at Seina, who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Crying isn't going to do anything. I know." He paused and wiped the tears off her face. "But sometimes it's okay to cry, to let your emotions out. I never had the chance to. I never had someone who I could lean on. But you do. So cry. I'm here to give you that someone who I didn't have. A friend."

Seina then cried at the loss of her parents. The fact that she was almost certain she was never gonna see them again. But Seina wasn't acknowledging that she was now alone. She was acknowledging that she was now being held by someone else, who she knew understood everything she was going through and she knew was going to be there to help her overcome her loss. Seina cried at the loss of something old and familiar and at the gain of something knew and exciting.


	8. Chapter 8 : Help

Chapter 8: Help

Seina desperately tried to rub the redness from her eyes as she and Sasuke walked back to the mansion. As they walked down the hall to the training room, Seina hoped that Kakashi had gone somewhere else with Nekito. She realized that she cared what he thought, and she didn't want him seeing her in this condition.

Thankfully when they came in the room was empty apart from a tray of sandwiches sitting on the floor. They ate in silence, neither of them spoke, however the quiet was more pleasant than awkward.

As Seina chewed on her second sandwich, her thoughts drifted to what had happened since she'd gotten here a week ago. Her encounters with Kakashi were starting to worry her. _What's wrong with me?... Why do I feel so... so... attracted?_ When he made his moves she was always powerless against them, but it wasn't that that bothered her, it was the fact that she always enjoyed and consented to his advances. _Since when have I been such a... slut..? I mean I've known him for a week._

Now that she thought about it, the week had gone by so fast but so slowly. She felt as though she'd been here for more then a year. _At least I think they like me. Living here would have been miserable if they didn't. _Seina thought about the friends she'd made, Naruto, Tenten and Kiba. _Wait there's more. _She glanced at Sasuke, he'd said that he'd be her friend but she didn't know what that meant from him. Last time he had friends he tried to kill them more then once. _Screw that. He said we're friends so we are._

Seina smiled as she got up and went to sit beside Sasuke, who had placed himself on the wall across from the one she was currently leaning on. As she slipped down beside him, he looked up at her expressionlessly, the pain she had seen in his eyes earlier was long gone.

"So, buddy," she asked, "what's up?"

"Nothing."

"So... What do you like to do? Since, you know... Where friends and all," Seina pushed on, wanting to start a conversation.

"Nothing."

"Really? Well that's cool. I like doing nothing too," she'd have better luck talking to a rock.

"Hn." _Fucking shit, the word of the fucking century._ There was no answer to that. Luckily Kakashi chose that moment to walk into the room, saving the two teens from the awkward silence that had begun to stretch out between them.

"Okay team. Have you guys eaten?" he asked them, raising an eyebrow at the unusually small space between Seina and Sasuke.

Seina shrugged as though nothing was wrong, "Yeah, we have." she answered for them, gesturing to the plate of half eaten sandwiches.

"So, Nekito," said Kakashi, turning to the man behind him. "we're starting in five minutes. Stretch, do whatever you need."

"Sure," Nekito answered before moving to the middle of the room.

Kakashi squatted in front of Seina and Sasuke. "So did something happen?" he asked.

"No, what do you mean?" she answered hesitantly not knowing what suspicions Kakashi might have running through his mind.

"Well first of all, you're sitting right next to Sasuke and he isn't trying to kill you," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You kill people because they sit to close to you?" Seina asked Sasuke, shocked. He just shrugged. _Very reassuring._

"So care to explain?" Kakashi pressed on. Seina suddenly noticed that he looked a bit worried.

"Nothing, I just thought that because were on the same team we should sit together. I mean whats the point of sitting so far apart if were supposed to support each other?" Seina stated.

Kakashi was satisfied, so he turned around and went to stand a couple meters away from Nekito. "Ready?"

"Yep," Nekito answered.

Kakashi nodded, and suddenly both ninjas started making hand gestures. They were going too fast for Seina's eyes to follow. Seconds later, about 4 replicas of Nekito appeared. What was weird about them was that they each wore a different colour outfit. One red, one blue, one green, one white and the original wearing black. _What's the point of that if you can tell which one is the real one?_ Seina then got her answer as Kakashi was attacked from all four sides.

The green one held him down by turning into mud, then by hardening around him so he was trapped. The white one sliced him up, by turning into razor sharp wind gusts. Then the red and blue turned into a large, flame-spangled wave.Seina winced as it hit Kakashi full on, but to her surprise Kakashi just poofed away. _A clone. _

"Very good. Interesting jutsu. A family thing?" Kakashi's familiar voice asked. Suddenly one of the mats started moving and Kakashi popped out.

"Yes, yes it is. It is my family's speciality. We create clones of ourselves that can use different chakra type jutsus."

"Now I see why your father would want to hire us, both for protection and to make sure you're strong enough to protect the jutsu yourself. That is a very useful technique, and I wouldn't be surprised if lots of people wanted it. Well, is that your best jutsu? Or do you have more interesting ones?"

"I have a few more you might like."

"Show me."

They spent the next hour fighting, but after a while Seina lost interest. Nekito was just doing random jutsus that weren't nearly as interesting as his first one. Once they finally finished, Nekito was lying on the floor panting, his body glazed with sweat. Kakashi, however, looked as though he had just walked out of bed. His hair was only a bit more tousled then usual and there wasn't a drop of sweat on him.

"Now that we're done here, let's go to my room to discuss Nekito's abilities," suggested Kakashi as he walked towards the exit. He stopped suddenly in the door frame and turned back around to look at Nekito, who was still on the floor.

"Be back here at the same time tomorrow morning, we'll start your improvement training if I decide that it's needed." He lead them to a room a couple doors down from Seina's own. Once in the room Kakashi sat down on his bed and gestured to the others to take a seat on the chairs that were right across from him. "So Sasuke tell me, how is his genjutsu?"

"It's okay, I guess. He didn't last long against me, but that was to be expected." Sasuke shrugged, Seina could tell that he didn't really care.

"Is there anything we can teach him?" Kakashi asked.

"No, his current level is pretty much the best we're going to get. One thing I know for sure is that genjutsu is not his speciality."

"Okay, good job." Kakashi then looked at Seina, "Now Seina, what about you? Did you notice anything?"

"Yeah, I saw lots of things that were a bit off in his defensive stance. His offensive was at a decent level, although I would suggest that he works on improving his speed. It wasn't bad, it's just always good to be fast, it gives you an advantage," Seina answered without hesitation; she had planned beforehand what her report was gonna be.

"Very good, you can help him with that tomorrow. Give him tips for speed, and fix his stance."

"Yep, that's not a problem," she answered, nodding, before continuing curiously, "What did you think Kakashi? How is his ninjutsu?"

"It was actually quite good, I see no problem with the level he's at now. Although I also have a few tips I'm going teach him tomorrow."

"What do I do tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked, since he didn't have anything to offer Nekito.

"You could come with us if you'd like, watch the training. But it really doesn't matter, do whatever you want," Kakashi said, smiling at Sasuke trough his mask.

"Nice," Seina heard Sasuke breathe to himself, just soft enough for only to hear to hear, doubted that Kakashi noticed. She couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that like everyone else, even Sasuke appreciated a day off. _Wow he _is_ human. I was beginning to think otherwise._ The image of his pain filled eyes flitted through her mind and she felt a pang of guilt for thinking of something so horrible. _Of course he's human. He feels pain like the rest of us, he just knows how to hide it. _Seina felt flattered that he had trusted her enough to let his guard down and show her his more emotional side.

"You guys have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever, but Seina could you stay here a bit longer? I'd like to talk to you." Sasuke smirked at Seina before he walked out of the room, leaving Seina and Kakashi alone. _SHIT. If he brings up our making out problems I'm going to punch him._

"So Seina," he started awkwardly. _This is not looking good_, "I just want to make sure that things aren't like, awkward between us. You know... After what happened." _He brought it up... _Seina fought back the urge to punch him, knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine. Yep! No problem at all." _Jeez, that wasn't convincing at all._ Kakashi frowned, his face mirroring her own thoughts.

"You sure? Because I feel bad, you disappeared before I had the chance to say anything," Kakashi said.

"Sorry. I guess I sort of freaked," Seina admitted.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you there." Seina flushed at the memory of where his hand had been.

"It was my fault. I couldn't control my desire, you were just helping me out." Her hand came up and smacked itself on her mouth to stop the words from leaving, but it was to late.

Kakashi was stunned, his face frozen into a blank, shocked frown. Slowly his brain began to process Seina's words and his frown turned into a smirk. He had turned her on. He knew it already, but hearing the words come out of her mouth was a completely different experience. Seina stood up from her chair, her hand still over her mouth and her eyes wide at the truth of her own words. He walked slowly towards her, running his eyes over her body as she moved to back away from him. She reached the wall at the same time that he reached her. His hands went up on both sides of her head, capturing her. Kakashi leaned down and whispered in her ear, deliberately letting his lips brush lightly over her skin. He was pleased when he saw the shivers of desire flow swiftly across her neck at the brief contact.

"Do you still need help?" His voice was husky and ruff. Her answer came quickly and breathlessly, as though she didn't give it time to process in her brain.

"Yes"

Seina couldn't believe herself, but she knew she'd be lying if she had said no. She had just been thinking about it earlier. She liked the way he touched her and kissed her. She wanted more. Right now.

Her hands went up to his chest to grab at the collar of his shirt. One of his hands drew back from the wall as he pulled down his mask. The instant it was down, Kakashi's lips were on hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, sending shivers down her spine. Her lips parted slightly and he slid his tongue inside. Their tongues played teasingly, no one being more dominant then the other. She felt his hand slide down to her butt, and she twitched in surprise. Kakashi used that moment of distraction to pin her to the wall, his body pressing against hers. His tongue also took control, licking whatever it wanted without resistance. His soft lips moved down her neck to above her breast, just bellow her collar bone. He sucked and licked at her gently, leaving behind small pink marks. He was claiming what was his and Seina made no move to stop him. His hands felt almost too good as they rubbed and kneaded at her and his lips felt exhilarating against her skin. She wanted to suck on him too. Her hands grabbed his face and brought his lips up to her own. She kissed them softly, moving sensually towards his throat. However before she reached her goal Kakashi stopped her.

"You needed help. I don't need help," he smirked at her sexually, grabbed her by the butt and brought her to the bed. Pining her body on the mattress, he grabbed some rope from a drawer next to the bed. Seina struggled a bit but he managed to tie her hands to the bed frame. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm trying to help you and you won't let me. Maybe I should stop."

Seina immediately stopped moving, she certainly didn't want him to stop. He smiled at her response, his lips fell down on her face and he kissed it clean.

"You know... if you ever need... more help... just... let me know..." breathed Kakashi between kisses.

"I certainly won't forget" Seina sighed. She was in heaven being kissed all over by Kakashi. While Kakashi was sucking slowly on her neck, she felt his hand slide down to her crotch. At the slight touch of his fingers she lifted her hips, straining for a little more contact.

"Excited..." Kakashi purred.

"Please..." she gasped at his touch.

"If you insist." She felt him smile on her neck. His hand completely cupped her, he rubbed lightly at first but gradually increased the pressure. Seina's senses were going crazy, she didn't know what was what anymore. Kakashi's lips were everywhere, she was vaguely aware that he had ripped off her shirt. Seina lay there in a bra and shorts, completely vulnerable. Slowly Kakashi's hand moved away from her sex and his kisses slowed. Eventually he untied her hands, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. When they finally pulled apart she was panting slightly, and surprisingly so was Kakashi. He moved so that they were lying side by side.

"Don't run away on me now," he said softly

"Don't worry, I wont," she whispered, moving onto her side to look at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I wouldn't mind doing that everyday," Kakashi smiled.

"Next time don't tie me up!" she scowled.

"Aw come on," he wined, "it was sexy."

"For you. I couldn't do shit," Seina huffed.

"That's the point," he said, " Gives me the power."

"Next time were doing it my way. So no tying up," she started getting up off the bed.

"You can tie me up any time, baby," Kakashi called sexually.

"Okay sure," she smirked, with her back turned to Kakashi. She quickly did her speed of light jutsu. Then she got the rope Kakashi had used and tied his hands and legs up. Kakashi didn't even have the time to blink. He looked up at her as she held a piece of cloth in her hand.

"Whats going on?" He asked suspiciously, wondering if she was going to pleasure him now.

"You're getting what you asked for," she teased as she stuffed the cloth in his mouth. "Don't worry I'll send Sasuke in a couple hours."

"Mhmhmmm!" Was all Kakashi could mumble before Seina shut the door, leaving him there to rot for a couple hours.


	9. Chapter 9 : Win or Lose?

Chapter 9: Win or Lose?

Bored and tired, Kakashi fell asleep as soon as he realized that Seina wasn't coming back to get him. He was woken up a couple hours later by a very pissed Sasuke.

"How did you manage to let her tie you up like this?" Sasuke asked him as he undid the cloth around Kakashi's mouth.

"Well, I was a bit... Distracted," he shrugged. Sasuke glared at him disapprovingly."Why would you be concerned?" Kakashi asked, curious but slightly worried.

"Well..." Sasuke suddenly averted his eyes and stared at the knot he was undoing more attentively. "I don't know. I just..." He clenched his jaw, he seemed to be thinking carefully about his words before he finally said, "Care... I care about her."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"She's a friend and I didn't like the way you said that. It worries me," Sasuke answered, and after debating with himself for a moment, he added, "Are you using her for sex?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke, shocked by his accusation.

"Never mind. Dinner is in an hour," said Sasuke quickly before running out of the room, his cheeks slightly pink.

Seina sulked in her room after informing Sasuke about what was to be done with Kakashi. She went through her weapons; she cleaned her kunais and her katana. Even though there wasn't much to clean-due to the fact that she hadn't seen any action yet- she still liked to keep her weapons looking good.

By the time Seina had finished cleaning it was almost time for supper, so she made her way to the main room. She walked in and saw that Kakashi was already sitting there with the old man, Sasuke however, was missing. A she sat down in the spot next to Kakashi, Seina flashed him a smirk that he returned with vigour. They only had to wait a few minutes before Sasuke arrived. He didn't look at anyone as he sat down and he kept his head bowed, which was weird for the proud Uchiha. Nobody spoke during the whole meal and only once everyone had finished eating did Jaykun break the silence.

"So how did my son do in the evaluation?" he asked Kakashi.

"He did very well in genjutsu, there is nothing else we can teach him in that department. There are a couple tips I'd like to give him to help his ninjutsu. However our taijutsu expert has spotted a couple errors in his defensive stance that we will need to review with him tomorrow."

"So I expect you will be gone by noon tomorrow then?"

"Yes, we should be out of your way by then."

"Now who is the taijutsu expert?" Jaykun asked, looking at each of them in turn, waiting for some kind of hint.

"That's me," Seina said tilting her head toward him in question. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he said innocently, "I wanted to see who would be teaching my son."

"Well yes, he has good taijutsu, but I'm an expert so I could easily spot where he needs work. I'm just going to point them out to him so if he comes by someone as good as me, he wont be taken down so easily," Seina explained to the older man.

"Thank you again for your help," said Jaykun, giving her a small bow.

"It's no problem," Seina flashed him a grin. She then excused herself politely before going to her room.

Sasuke caught up to Seina on the way to her room to ask her to train with him. Having nothing else to do she agreed, they walked all the way out of the village into the forest surrounding it. They found a nice big clearing and began to stretch.

"So what do you want to do?" Seina asked.

"How about anything goes? That's how I usually train."

"Aw, but that's not fair! I don't know any genjutsu, and little to no ninjutsu!" She whined.

"That's exactly why you should practice my way, to learn how to defend yourself from anything."

"Fine. But don't kill me."

"I'll try not too," said Sasuke, smirking.

They took positions a couple meters across from each other. Knowing it was the only way for her to have a chance of winning, Seina immediately used her Speed of Light jutsu. It was the only advantage she had. She'd seen Sasuke battle before so she knew what he was capable of, however he didn't really know what she could do or that she knew what he could do. So her advantage was in his ignorance.

Once she had finished her jutsu Seina quickly got down to business. Sasuke had seen her start the seals but it didn't do much to prepare him for her kick to his stomach. He was sent flying, before he hit a tree and coughed up blood. _Shit! Did I kick him too hard_?

"Nice one," Sasuke grunted as he got up, swaying slightly,"but now it's my turn." All Seina saw was Sasuke's cocky grin before he suddenly disappeared.

The kick that hit Seina in the small of her back was even more powerful than her own. She went flying backwards before promptly smashing into a tree. A coppery taste filled her mouth as Seina coughed up a bit of blood herself. She was a bit shocked, she had never been hit that hard before. _Ouch_...

"I guess we're even now," she groaned. However she grinned at Sasuke before getting back to her feet.

"Never feel bad for the enemy, it gives them a window of opportunity for an attack," Sasuke pointed out to her. "Like I just demonstrated."

"Oh, so this is a lesson as well," Seina pointed out as she slipped back into her defensive position,"Well let me teach you something!" And she was gone, leaving only a small puff of dust in her place.

Sasuke anticipated her actions and was therefore ready this time. He blocked as she came in with her first kick. However she was fast, even Sasuke at his top speed could just barely block. If Sasuke hadn't been tracking her movement with his sharingan he'd probably be dead. He never let her land a solid hit, knowing that if he did he would be finished. Eventually he noticed that Seina's movements were slowing down. Seina only just started training to be a ninja so she didn't have the stamina to keep this up, Sasuke on the other hand had enough energy to keep going for quite a while.

Seina was losing, she could tell. The jutsu was wearing off, and she no longer had the energy to keep it going. Deciding she wasn't going to go down without at least one more hit, Seina gathered all the energy she had left and charged, her speed instantly doubled. She easily flew towards the shocked Sasuke and threw her fist right into his shoulder. The fact that she had hit him was immensely satisfying and the little popping sound that his shoulder made as it was dislocated definitively added to that sentiment.

After lying stunned on the ground for a moment Sasuke struggled to his feet. He tried not to pay attention to his newly dislocated shoulder but it was sending waves of pain up and down his arm and he couldn't help but wince when he tried to move it. However Sasuke wasn't done yet, he had only just started.

"Nice hit. I didn't think you could go any faster," he said as he stood back up, spiting out a bit of dirt.

"Which was exactly what I was trying to teach you; expect the unexpected," She smiled, but her victory was short lived. Her shoulders were slumped and she was leaning awkwardly on a nearby tree. She tried to seem unfazed but her chest heaved and there were small pants coming out of her mouth.

"That's a good way of putting it," Sasuke replied before forming hand signs. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" he shouted, and Seina was bombarded with bright red fireballs. By summoning up her courage Seina managed to get up some speed and dodge them all.

However this was all just a distraction. Seina had only just manged to dodge the last fireball before Sasuke was upon her, kicking her smartly in the ribs. For a moment it seemed as though Sasuke had finally gotten her, but then a log fell to the ground with a small _poof_.

Seina had used the last tiny bit of her chakra to make a replacement jutsu. She crouched in some nearby bushes trying to regain her breath before Sasuke could attack again. She didn't get any time though because attack he did, and from above. Seina looked up sharply to see Sasuke falling from the tree branches towards her, foot-first. She felt her head snap back as his foot connected before falling into unconsciousness.

"Maybe I kicked her too hard?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he looked down at the girl sprawled on the ground at his feet, completely dead to the world. _Well I don't want to carry her back, so I might as well wake her up._

Sasuke bent down beside Seina and started to suck on his thumb. Making sure it was quite wet and slobbery he stuck it in her ear. The effect was instantaneous. Her body jerked in disgust and she was awake in a flash.

"What the fuck!" She barked, glaring at Sasuke, "What the hell did you just do!"

Sasuke however couldn't answer as he was literally rolling on the ground in mirth. His laughter echoed through the forest. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Y-you... you..." Sasuke managed to say, between convulsions. His body still lay jerking wildly on the ground.

"I can't believe that worked!" Sasuke yelled hoarsely in triumph, then he started laughing again. This time it was more like a choked cough, as he tried to breath and laugh at the same time.

Seina sat on the ground beside Sasuke and waited for him to calm down. After a couple more seconds of choking and coughing he manged to get a hold of himself.

"My brother used to do this to me when I was younger," Sasuke said as he sat up beside Seina. "I believe he called it a wet willy."

"Yeah I know all about them," Seina said as she got back up and offered Sasuke a hand, "My older cousins used to pin me to the ground and give them to me when I was younger." He took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Shall we get back then?" he asked.

"We shall."

They walked back together in a comfortable silence, both of them lost in memories. Good memories.

By the time the two of them got back it was getting dark and some evening stars had already dotted the sky. As she was sweaty and feeling rather gross Seina stripped down, grabbed a towel and all but ran to the hot springs for a bath. No one was there when she arrived, and Seina couldn't help but sigh with relief. She was exhausted and not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

But fate was not in her favour, she didn't get the hot springs to herself two times in a row. A couple minutes after she had settled into the soothing water, the legendary Kakashi Hatake waddled arrogantly up to the springs.

"Hey Seina. Mind if I join you?" He asked innocently though he ruined the effect by winking. "Actually don't answer that, I'm coming in regardless."

Seina sighed. _Great, I get to bathe naked with this pervert. _She turned around as Kakashi started to take off the towel around his waist, she was just not ready to see that. After hearing the splash and feeling the movement in the water from him getting in Seina felt that it was safe enough to turn around.

"Hey Kakashi," she said with no enthusiasm, her words sounding more like a groan. He glided through the water towards her and attempted to sit down beside her, but Seina pushed him away with her feet.

"No way!" She declared "You're staying over there!"

"Aw that's no fun," Kakashi fake pouted as Seina banished him to the other side of the spring.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you," she huffed as she settled back in her seat and looked up at the stars.

"How did training with Sasuke go?" Kakashi asked a little while later, Seina was going to ignore him but his tone of voice had changed and he seemed to be no longer acting like an idiot.

"How do you know about that," Seina asked curiously.

"I saw Sasuke going back to his room, he was a bit dirty. Then I saw you here," Kakashi shrugged. Seina didn't need to hear anything else, she knew Kakashi was smart enough to put two and two together.

"It went okay," she answered.

"That's good," Kakashi said hazily. Neither of them spoke for a while, both of them choosing to gaze off into the sky instead.

"Seina," Kakashi finally said, snapping Seina out of her thoughts. His tone firm. When Seina looked at him, his face was serious, Seina even thought she spotted concern flickering in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"We're pretty far from the village here. Be careful on our way back tomorrow, okay? There's a chance that we will be attacked, it's a very small chance but it might happen nonetheless. Just be aware and on your guard." His tone was serious and slightly worried.

"I will. I'll be fine," Seina assured him then went back to looking at the stars. The silence returned, only their breathing and the soft rippling of the water could be heard.

"Thanks for worrying about me," her voice was quiet and barely noticeable but Kakashi had certainly heard it. If Seina'd been looking at him she'd have seen the smile that appeared on his lips.

As Seina quickly left the springs and grabbed her towel, she glanced quickly at Kakashi. She realized that apart from the small incident when he first showed up, he had been quite the gentleman. When she turned back around to dry herself off a bit, she heard Kakashi slip out of the water as well.

When she turned back around he was standing in front of her. He seemed very tall and handsome in the moonlight, with the starry night sky as a background. He stared down at her as she stared up at him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"No problem," he whispered, soft and quiet just like her own words from before. Then he kissed her. It wasn't harsh or forceful- no it was surprisingly soft, the mere ghost of a kiss.

Breathtaking.

His lips were covered by the fabric of his mask, but it hardly seemed to matter. They just lightly touched her own, giving her a small taste of joy before pulling away. His kiss was soft and honest. Although it was everything she could have ever wanted it was almost too short to be true, leaving her wondering if it even happened at all. But she knew it had, her heart knew. This kiss burned straight into her core and it left a mark on her heart that could never be erased.

As Kakashi slipped silently away, Seina stood there alone with hand on her lips. _Kakashi just kissed me! I mean he's touched in other places__ before... But he kissed me!_ It's just that this kiss seemed more real. And more... special.

She walked back to her room, although she was in such a state she wasn't sure how she had managed it. Her mind was in a daze from trying to comprehend what happened. The people she passed in the hall were giving her strange, wide-eyed looks, before quickly looking away. She wondered if they _all_ knew what happened just by looking at her. When she got to her room she went to her bag to grab some clothes but she was distracted by her reflection in the full length mirror. She blinked a couple times as her brain tried to process what she was seeing and weather or not it could be true. It took about three seconds before she exploded.

"KAKASHI!" She shouted in rage.

She was naked.

No towel around her chest or anything. She was completely naked. During their kiss Kakashi must have undid her towel, and she had just been too thunderstruck afterwards to notice. This must have been his payback for tying him up this afternoon.

Seina didn't care about the reasoning behind it. He had made her walk from the hot springs all the way to her room completely naked, passing multiple people along the way. There was only one thing for it. Seina smirked darkly.

This meant war.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Real Deal

Chapter 10: The Real Deal

The sound of creaking woke Seina up. Her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to identify the figure standing in her doorway. She rubbed and blinked her eyes until they weren't blurry anymore. Thankfully it was only Sasuke.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering what he was doing here this early. The sun was barely up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up," he said, "We're leaving soon, you should get ready."

"Don't I have to teach that guy some stuff?" she asked, confused.

"Yes you do. We're leaving as soon as you're done with him so be ready to leave."

"Aw..." she yawned, "Whatever you say!"

Sasuke quietly left the room. Seina quickly gathered her things and stuffed them into her bag. _There_, _looks good to me! _Once she arrived in the dinning room she noticed something weird, she was the only one there. No Kakashi, no Sasuke, not even the old man or his son was there. _Oh well,_ she smirked,_ more food for me!_ By the time Sasuke got to the dinning room Seina looked more like a living balloon then a human.

"What happened to you?!" he asked, slightly amused.

"Well the food just sat there looking sad all by itself, so I decided to keep it company," she sighed while rolling onto her back.

"By eating it?" he teased, she just sighed tapping her stomach appreciatively.

Kakashi came in a little while later and looked upon a strange sight. Sasuke was on his hands and knees on the table digging through what appeared to be empty plates, scavenging for food, while Seina was practically passed out on the floor with a huge stomach sticking out of her clothes.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded, feeling very confused. Sasuke looked up at him while Seina simply opened one of her eyes.

"It appears that Seina here is part whale," Sasuke stated simply. Kakashi heard a mumble of disagreement come from the thing that was supposed to be Seina.

-Two hours later-

"It's a miracle!" Sasuke exclaimed, "How'd you do it?"

"I made her run 1000 laps around the manor," Kakashi laughed. Seina grumbled beside him, now back to her normal size.

Sasuke had been left in charge of Nekito while Kakashi had forced Seina to run to purge of all the food she'd eaten. Nekito sat in the far corner of the training room with a small line of sweat on his forehead.

"What have you been making him do Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Seina went over to Nekito and stretched a bit.

"Well I gave him a warm-up to do and that's pretty much it, he ran and then we sparred for a bit. Nothing too hard as you can see." Kakashi nodded and then moved over with Sasuke to stand against the wall of the training room to watch Seina and Nekito as she began her instruction.

Seina trained him for 4 hours, she drilled him and drilled him until he was on the ground panting. Kakashi took over shortly after, giving him tips so he could use the ninjutsu he had to it's fullest abilities. Seina, Sasuke and Kakashi could see the improvement that Nekito had made, so when he could no longer move they were satisfied that they had done their job. He thanked them for their time as they gathered their things and made their way outside the manor. Jaykun was waiting for them there.

"Thank you!" he he said graciously as he bowed to them.

"No problem," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yes!" Seina added, "We just did our job."

"Never mind that," the old man mused, "I'm still grateful to have my son taught by such legendary people." He bowed to them again, "If you ever need a break from your jobs as ninja do not be afraid to drop in."

"We won't," Kakashi answered gratefully, "Anyway, we should get going."

"Have a safe trip back!" Jaykun shouted as they leaped into the trees.

She couldn't help but wonder if his words sounded sarcastic. She quickly banished that thought. _Old people don't have a sarcastic bone in their body_, she thought ignorantly, _I'm probably just imagining it_. _Damn it,_ _I let Kakashi's comment from last night freak me out. Now I'm thinking everyone is out to get me. _She made herself calm down, she wasn't good at tree running and she had to pay attention to her surroundings if she didn't want to trip. She was so focused on not tripping that the time flew by and before she knew it Kakashi was calling for a break to make sure she was okay.

"Wow!" Seina exclaimed surprised, "It's already mid afternoon."

"Yes we've been running for the past four hours, you're improving very quickly," Kakashi noted. "Here drink this."

He gave her some of his water-sack, and Seina couldn't help but notice his finger tips lightly touch hers as he handed it to her. Her fingers tingled, she almost sighed before catching herself and thanking him. That reminded herself that she still needed to get back at him for humiliating her.

Hmm. What could she do to humiliate the great Kakashi Hatake? What would he not notice? _I could replace his shampoo with vinegar... Nah, he would notice someone had gone through his stuff. _It needed to be something he wouldn't notice until it was too late, something that could catch him off guard even if just for a little while... _Oh! OH! Yeah... I got just the thing._ Seina smiled evily and snickered just a bit before catching Sasuke's eye.

"What is it?" He asked quietly noticing how she shushed him while pointing at Kakashi, who was refilling his water-sack in the small river beside them.

"I just thought of the perfect prank to play on Kakashi!" She whispered enthusiastically, "You want in?"

Truthfully the more people she had to help her the more likely this was to work out. She could ask Naruto and Kiba when she got back as well.

"Sure?" Sasuke agreed, curious about what Seina's prefect prank was. Sasuke's expression turned evil quickly as he listened to her idea, he was even a bit pink in the face.

"So what do you think?" Seina asked once she was done explaining her idea for the prank.

Sasuke grinned with a blush still lingering on his face. "That could work," he said quietly.

"Awesome, we'll start preparing when we get back to the village," she exclaimed, happy that Sasuke would help her.

"Preparing what?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to them.

Seina froze, unsure what to do, but Sasuke having been a criminal on the run for a couple years quickly and smoothly covered for them.

"Well Naruto and I are doing some renovations to the house and Seina can't stay there anymore, so we were going to help prepare Seina for moving again. She can still stay with you right?"

Seina grinned, this would make pulling off the prank even easier.

"Sure," Kakashi said slowly, looking at Sasuke and Seina's smiling faces suspiciously. "Well we should get going if we want to be back before dark." They leaped back into the trees but this time Seina didn't bother paying as much attention to her feet as they jumped. She was feeling pretty confident.

However, her confidence didn't last long. About an hour after they had set out again, Seina felt something hit her ankle. She lost her balance, fell off the tree and plunged toward the ground.

"Shit!" was all Seina could say before she hit the forest floor with a THUMP.

"Good job," she heard Sasuke say sarcastically as he and Kakashi jumped down from the trees.

"I can't believe you didn't catch me!" She huffed at Kakashi as she stood up rubbing her butt. He just smirked. She was about to hop back into the trees when Kakashi suddenly grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in confusion, about to ask what was going on, but something about his expression told her that she should stay silent. She looked around for Sasuke and noticed him in a defencive position, completely tense. _What's going on?_ She wondered anxiously.

"There are 12 ninja nearby," Kakashi whispered. "A whole platoon. Be on your guard," He gave her a small warning look then positioned himself at her back.

Seina nodded to reassure herself more then anyone else. Sasuke, Kakashi and Seina stood back to back in a small circle when three ninja landed in front of Kakashi. Seina couldn't sense them but the nine other ninja where hidden in the bushes around them. Sasuke frowned, suspicious as to why they were hiding.

"So we finally caught up to you," One of the three ninja said. He had shoulder length black hair, and piercing brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, "What do you want?"

The man just laughed and flicked his hand in their direction. Instantly the nine other ninja jumped out of the bushes. Kakashi and Sasuke were ready. Seina, however, was not.

"What the hell?" Seina shouted as she jumped away from an incoming kunai.

"Do your jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed, "I'll cover you." He moved into position in front of her while Sasuke covered her back.

She knew she didn't have much time, two against nine was not the greatest odds even if they were legendary. Also, by the looks of it these ninja attacking them were no joke either. She brought her hands together and quickly muttered the jutsu, releasing her chakra. As soon as the jutsu was completed her team parted to confront the attacking ninja.

Seina managed to cut down three ninja before they noticed something was wrong. She flicked her katana, splattering the blood onto the ground. She imagined she should be a bit creeped out, never having killed anything before in her life, but she had been prepared for this. With so much adrenaline racing through her, she barely even gave a second glance or thought to her bloodied blade. Kakashi and Sasuke each had one shinobi left so Seina turned toward the three others. She appeared beside one man, her katana pressed against his throat.

"What do you want?" She hissed in his ear.

"Exactly what I have," he answered calmly, and his lips quirked up in a half-smile.

Seina barely had the time to open her mouth to demand what he meant by that, before a very sharp pain pierced her back and her world went black.

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy, it felt like a stone wall was clamping them shut. She wanted to scream but her throat was too dry, all she could manage was a weak croak.

"Ah, so you're awake," a voice said, she realized that it belonged to the black haired man from before.

Seina breathed deeply, sucking in air to calm herself down, "W-what do you want from me?" she managed.

"More like what can you give me?" She heard him sneer. Seina tried to open her eyes again only to find the resistance on them even stronger then before.

"Don't bother trying to open your eyes," he stated simply, "I've cut the connections to the nerves and muscles in and around them." He paused for a bit, she heard him move closer to her before he continued. "See, you didn't feel that did you?"

That's all it took for Seina to panic. He had touched her and she hadn't felt it! She relied on her senses all the time and he had taken one of them away, just like that! She wiggled but found that her limbs were restrained by metal latches.

"Will you relax!" he huffed, "Stop squirming!"

"What do you plan to do with me?!" she growled, still struggling on the table.

"My, my..." he sighed, "Feisty. Well if it will make you calm down." He made the right choice because she instantly stopped moving to hear what he was going to say.

"About three weeks ago I was taking a nice walk in the forest when a big chunk of weird feeling chakra fell out of the sky. I went to investigate but found no one there. However, I did find traces of the chakra so I followed the trail. You see I'm a scientist so weird things fascinate me. Anyway the trail lead all the way to Konoha, the ninja village. Not wanting to lose the trail I searched the village until I finally found the person who held the weird chakra. A pretty girl, with long black hair, wearing unusual clothes."

Seina gasped. It was her! He had stalked her all the way to Konoha and then searched the whole village for her. _Creepy!_

"I wanted to capture you right then and there but I was not prepared. So I simply watched you, learning things here and there that I could use to capture you. When I found out that you were a taijutsu expert I left the village, convinced I had found a way to capture you. I went to my dear friend Jaykun and convinced him to hire you for a mission so I could lure you down here."

Seina sighed again, it was all falling into place.

"I made one of my men pretend to be his son. While you and your friends were 'training' him he was really evaluating you so we would know what level of ninja to send after you. Obviously he had underestimated you since you killed three of my men in less then five seconds."

Seina couldn't help feeling a bit proud at the comment, knowing that killing three experienced ninja was quite an achievement. She quickly dismissed the thought, now was not the time.

"Don't worry," he started again after her moment of hesitation, "He has been punished for his bad job."

Dread filled her. Nekito had been punished... If that was even his real name. She couldn't even imagine what type of punishment that would have been. Even though he was the enemy she had started to like him and his determination. Regardless if he had been faking she felt as thought she still might have helped him in some way.

"Those two men standing beside me when we attacked were specialized in fast and silent kills. Your friends weren't fast enough, as soon as we had knocked you out I activated the transportation seal we had set up, and poof, bye bye. Don't bother hoping that they will be here to rescue you, the transportation seal in untraceable. Now then. There are a few experiments I would like to run on you."

Seina screamed and shouted "NOO!" She was freaking out. _No no no I don't wanna die here!_ She felt a hand touch her neck and desperately shrank away from the touch. Sadly that did nothing, her mind grew drowsy and she slowly started to slip into oblivion. She tried one last time to scream out and managed a half halfhearted 'No' before her mouth was covered by a cloth and she felt no more.


	11. Chapter 11 : Stages to Death

Chapter 11 : Stages to Death

Seina was in pain. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, not one particular spot. Just trying to figure out what was hurting her so much made the pain worse. Her body was weak. The only things that she could force herself to move were her fingers, but even that sent agonizing pain through her entire body so she refrained from doing so.

She tried to keep track of the time by counting the seconds she spent there, but after passing out at around the 600 mark each time she realized her brain just couldn't keep up. That creep had done something to her she knew, she had no idea what, but she was definitely going to kick his ass the next time he showed himself.

Her cell was very bare, in the brief moments when the pain subsided a bit Seina had taken the opportunity to look around. The walls were dark grey (she assumed just plain old concrete), as was the floor. The only other thing in her prison apart from her was a small, ripped brown blanket lying on the floor a couple inches from her. Seina was slowly easing her way to it, moving her body at a snails pace whenever the pain receded enough for her to do so.

_I hope Kakashi hurries up and get's his ass over here soon, I don't know how much longer I can take. _Seina let herself think. _This must be what torture is like. Slow agonizing pain everywhere, bloody glorious. I wonder what he used on me, some sort of poison, or maybe he just fucked around with my nerves. Either way if he shows his cowardly face here again, regardless of the pain, I am going to Take. Him. DOWN._

Time went by, how fast or how slow, Seina had no idea. She laid there in pain, moving half an inch every few minutes. Minutes, hours or maybe even days later Seina managed to snatch the blanket. Clenching her teeth, she bit down a scream that was trying to force it's way out of her throat and she painstakingly brought the blanket to her chest. She shivered against it, finally noticing how chilly it was in her cell. However there was not much she could do. Her bottom lip still quivered with pain from the big movement she had just made. Seina laid there silently praying that whoever was out there had the decency to maybe turn up the heat.

_That was a stupid thought, they don't care about your well being. If they did, you wouldn't be lying here on the concrete floor in complete and utter agony. _She thought spitefully. Her body was taut with pain but she tried her best to ignore it and maybe get some sleep. It didn't work, she was cold, she hurt everywhere, she was beginning to get hungry and her body wouldn't let her forget that long enough to go to sleep.

Thankfully a a while later her pain subsided a bit, enough for her to finally cover herself completely with the blanket. That motion didn't leave her completely painless, she accidentally let out a soft grunt when she moved the blanket but her lips had tightened and she hadn't let out another sound. She would not let her kidnappers have the satisfaction of knowing she was in horrible pain.

_This is what they want, they want me to quiver and beg for them to stop. But I will not, I will not give in. I'm stronger then this. Just like mom used to say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If I come out of this on top, you bet I'll be stronger._ Her thoughts couldn't help but remind her that she was in their captivity and they had the power. They could kill her if they wanted to. Of course if they tried Seina would put up one hell of a fight. She eventually managed to will herself to sleep, hoping that when she woke up things may be a bit better.

Oh how wrong she was. Seina woke up screaming, feeling like her whole body was on fire. She jumped up into the air and ran around the cell wiping herself as though she was actually on fire. It seemed she had thought she was, she could move now without the pain but she was overheated. She felt like a million degrees, her body burning in the inside. She tried to shake it off by moving around but nothing would get rid of the overwhelming heat, so Seina just huddled up uncomfortably in the corner of the cell. Every now and then she would stand up, screaming like she was experiencing the burning sensation once again.

Suddenly a paper was slipped under the door of the cell. Seina shifted over, eyeing it suspiciously. She looked down at the paper and took in the message written in an elegant hand.

_Stage Two_.

"YOU FUCKER!" She shouted, suddenly enraged. She got up and started banging on the the metal cell door. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? YOU COME IN HERE, YOU COWARD, FACE ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Seina continued to shout, her energy and ferocity eventually dying down until she slid back down on the floor, twitching every now and then from the extreme internal heat.

This stage two to her torture, (that's what she decided to call it, even though she was quite sure it was some sort of experiment, maybe even the side effects of one), was horrendous. She couldn't stay still for very long at all. The heat would build up inside of her until it would become unbearable and she would have to move to try and shake away the feeling.

She rolled onto her stomach and spread out her arms and legs, trying to will the air around her to refresh her. The cold ground was helping her a bit, but not enough. She lay there panting on the ground. The small outburst of heat left her shaking violently on the floor, it continued like this for god knows how long and Seina could feel her energy wavering as well as her determination.

Time went by so slowly, her fever not letting her fall asleep. Seina swore it had been at least two days. Her hungry stomach was really making a fuss and her lips were cracked and dry. She needed water and food. Lying on the floor shuddering was all she could do, she sincerely hoped someone would bring her something soon.

A little while later she noticed her mind starting to get foggy, her eyes could no longer focus and her attention span was shortened again. Seina couldn't think straight, she could barely mange a proper sentence. However the heat did die down a bit that she was glad for it.

Seina lay there, her head an pool of swirling thoughts, too dead to the world to be able to really acknowledge anything. She was very much awake, however she did not so much as twitch when the door opened and the scientist himself came in.

"Good you're completely in stage three," As he spoke to her, her eyes were open and searching the room for something to focus on but she did not acknowledge him. He knelt beside her limp form and looked down at her. "I see you're trying to focus on me, your fighting the poison I gave you, very strong still considering you've been in here for four days now. You should be glad I gave you water when you fell asleep that second night, otherwise you would be dead. Not that it even matters, you're going to die anyways."

Seina's eyes fluttered nervously as though she was comprehending the situation she was in. Her body even managed to tense a little before falling back, completely limp.

"Well, well, to congratulate you on managing that tough feat I'm going to tell you what I did. Firstly when I first knocked you out I ran all the normal tests on you; blood type, special physical attributes, medical prowess. You know, looking for anything abnormal. Sadly nothing came up so I dug a little deeper, and found the treasure. As I first suspected your chakra is unique, with your chakra type you could create a whole new type of powerful ninjutsu and genjutsu. I must admit it's very exciting the greatest revelation of the century. With your ability I could take over the ninja world, using your chakra I could make everyone fear and obey me. I could be a king. Too bad for you, I was originally going to invite you along. However after that lovely comment you made earlier I don't think you'd be willing to cooperate.

Anyway back to my story. After my discovery I decided to cultivate some of your chakra, and well you see this is a delicate process, you need both participants to be cooperative. So I injected you with this poison. It has five stages, each one about 1 to 2 days long. The first stage is complete and utter pain, you would know as you just recently experienced it. The second stage being a sort of genjutsu making you think your body is hotter then it really is, you went through this one too. Now the third stage, the one you're in right now is the complete shut down of everything non essential to stay alive. Meaning the only things that are working right now are your subconscious brain, your heart and your lungs, of course the blood is still flowing but everything else is just sort of shut down. This state is perfect for cultivating your chakra which is why I'm here now. However before I begin let me first finish explaining this poison.

The fourth stage is probably one of the worst. You'll wake up from your 'sleep' and you'll be put into a constant genjutsu of your worst fear, I actually based this stage of the poison off of the Uchiha's sharingan. I found the technique very interesting. And finally the fifth and last stage, this stage has two parts, really. The first being that you feel completely fine before your limbs slowly start to stop working. It starts in your hands, then your feet, then your arms and legs and so on. Finally the second part, being the part in which you die. Interesting isn't it? I'm quite proud of this special poison that I invented. I was originally planning on using the antidote on you after this stage so we could work together to conquer the world, but like I said before, you made me change my mind. I've decided to just leave you here to die so you wont get in my way later. Now then, onto the extraction of your chakra."

The scientist finished looking over the girl's face for a sign that she was progressing into the next stage. Nothing happened, she was as stiff as ever.

He leaned back on his feet and and placed his palms on her stomach, channelling some chakra onto his hands. He then started to extract some white, glowing liquid from her chest. After gathering a handful he leaned to the side and placed it into a box of sorts with a seal. Filling another three boxes he then left the room, leaving the Seina still woefully unaware of the world and as unresponsive as ever.

It was impossible to deduce how much time had passed for nothing moved in the room and there was nothing to indicate the time was even passing. However, day or so had gone by when the door was burst open by a young adult with white hair who was quickly followed by a teen with dark eyes. The white haired fellow bent down beside the girl and shook a hand in front of her face, receiving no response. He leaned down to listen for her breathing.

"She's breathing, she's not dead, but she's not responding," The man said, addressing the teen.

"Is it poison Kakashi-sensei?" The dark boy asked, leaning down beside the girl, still keeping his guard up in case someone unfriendly was around.

"Probably," Kakashi replied, "Sasuke we need to bring her back fast, I don't want to take chances in case this poison is deadly. How far are we from the village?"

"About a day and a half if we run fast," Sasuke replied.

"Lets go then," Kakashi said. He lifted the girl up in his arms and turned towards the door, Sasuke following on his heels.

-A day later-

"Any change?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"None," Sasuke answered, leaning over Seina as he tried to get a response. He rose back onto his feet and went to roll up his own sleeping bag. Kakashi went over to the fire to put it out, but just as he was stomping on it they heard a small whimper.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, looking around with a kunai in hand.

"I don't know, I don't sense anyone," Sasuke answered. They heard the whimper once more and realized that it was Seina.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked frantically rushing over to her body beside Kakashi.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered after checking her over. "There's nothing we can do for her here, we need to get her back to the village."

Sasuke quickly finished his packing and then they took off in silence only concentrating on getting back to the village as fast as possible. A few hours later Seina started to cry and call her mother's name and her fathers. She even said Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba and Tenten's names once or twice. This made the boys speed up as their concern for her grew.

* * *

There was nothing, nothing at all. Just a barely noticeable hum coming from somewhere. Then suddenly she was alive again, but something wasn't right. She was home. In her bed, in her room. _Was it all just a dream then? _Seina wondered, she got up and touched the walls sure enough they were real. Suddenly excited, she ran down the stairs only to find... Nothing. It was just a plain completely white room. _This is not my house. _She turned around to go back up the stairs only to find a white wall. The stairs had disappeared. Suddenly the walls turned on like a T-V screen, and she heard her mother's voice.

"We thought you died," Her mother whispered as her face appeared on the wall. It was terribly red and bloody, and Seina whimpered in shock at the sight. "We were so sad, so dreadfully sad."

"We got into a car crash," Her father's voice spoke, she spun around to see her fathers bloodied and cut face. "We were driving to your funeral."

"You killed us honey. Because you left us," Her mother's soft voice spoke again. Seina's first tear fell.

"You killed us..." Her dad echoed.

"You killed us!" Her mother said again, more urgently. Seina fell to her knees and buried her hands into her face. She sobbed quietly as her mother and father's voices shouted in her ears. "You killed us... You killed us... You killed us... You killed us... You killed us."

Seina cried on the ground, her hiccoughs filling the room until she had no more control over them. She tried to block out the sound of her parents but she couldn't make her shaking hands stay still. She barely noticed when Kakashi's voice was added to the dreadful mix.

"You went back home," He started sombrely, "To where it was safe. You left us here in danger. You left us here to die. Because of you Kiba, Tenten and Sasuke are dead. You weren't here to protect them. You failed them."

Her crying accelerated until she was jerking on the floor, croaking out names between her choked cries. Her mother and father continued to chant, their voiced become ferocious to the point were they were screaming at her. Kakashi kept uttering in his expressionless voice 'You failed them'. Although he was not as loud as her parents, Seina could still clearly hear him.

She struggled to breath as she lost control of her sobbing. Her hair was wet were she lied against it and the wet stands rubbed into her face as she jerked back and forth. _Stop. Make it stop. _Somewhere in the back of her mind she had realized that this was not real and she desperately willed it to stop.

* * *

The sun was high in the middle of the sky when Sasuke and Kakashi rushed through the village gates and sped to the hospital. Concern was written all over their faces as they argued with the woman at the reception desk for a room and for a doctor. Seina continued to cry and mumble names in Kakashi's arms. His sleeves were soaked through were Seina had been crying since that morning.

"Give us a room now! Call Sakura and tell her it's urgent!" Sasuke glared at the woman. Frighted, she quickly wrote something down and gave them the slip of paper. Sasuke glanced down at it and together with Kakashi they went down the hall to the room number that was written on the ripped paper.

Kakashi put Seina down on the bed and started to pace across the room. While Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs, he grasped his hands in front of his face and leaned his elbows onto his knees. He tried to calm himself for when Sakura came. He did not want her to see him looking so vulnerable. A couple minutes went by before a teen with pink hair burst through the door.

"What's wrong?!" She exclaimed looking between both guys, before her eyes settled on the woman lying in the bed. Her inner medic taking control as the teen ran up to the bedside before gathering some chakra into her hands and running them over Seina's body. After a quick analysis the pink haired girl folded her hands together and looked sadly at the guys in the room.

"What is it Sakura? What did you find?" Kakashi asked nervously, Sakura's mournful expression was not a good sign.

"Poison," she answered, "The likes of which I've never seen before." Sasuke's heart started to beat a bit faster. He tried to suppress it but he was too worried, it was a weird feeling for him and he didn't like it. If Sakura was awed by the poison used then the likelihood of being able to suppress it was small, miniscule really. A quick glance to Kakashi let Sasuke know he wasn't the only one horrified by this piece of information.

"Get Tsunade," Kakashi muttered through his teeth. When Sakura didn't move he shouted, "Get Tsunade Sakura!" Sakura quickly rushed out of the room. Sakura was surprised, Kakashi rarely ever raised his voice and he had just done exactly that for that unknown girl. She had also been a bit confused when she had seen Sasuke with a similar expression of sadness and concern, even if it had been less prominent then the one on Kakashi's face. Who was this woman? She obviously held a place in their hearts. Sakura picked up the pace as she ran across the village towards the Hokage Tower. If the unknown girl was important to her teammates, then she was important to Sakura.

-Back in the hospital room-

Sasuke was concerned, which was very unusual, but Kakashi was hysterical. It reminded Sasuke of when Seina had been captured. At first then hadn't even realized what had happened until the last enemy shinobi had been cut down and Seina hadn't been there. For a while they had believe she had been driven away from them but after scouting the area and seeing no sign of fighting they had concluded that she had been taken.

Kakashi had almost panicked, he would never tell his sensei but he had noticed the way his eye had darted back and forth and the gleam inside it had brightened. Sasuke had been confused at first as well because he himself had started to get a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't really known what it was until he had remembered that it was fear. He hadn't felt fear in a while so for a short amount of time he had been very confused, then he had deduced that the fear had not been for his own self but for Seina. They had searched for her in a frenzy, both had had minimal sleep during the night, worry gnawing at their minds. It had taken them 5 days to find her, and when they did he had felt relief course through him strongly for a moment until it was replaced once more by the ever-present worry for her health.

Sasuke continued to sit on the chair, his hands clasped together, his elbows resting on his knees while he tried to tell himself that his new but important friend was going to be okay. He had often wondered how she had managed to wiggle her way into his heart, but he had stopped trying to understand when she had been taken and had just accepted it.

Kakashi was worried, no Kakashi was concerned, no. S_top lying to yourself you're crazy worried, you're hysterical. _He sighed and rubbed his head as he walked back and forth across the room. There was no point denying it he was worried sick for Seina. It was freaking him out a bit, he just wanted Tsunade to come in here and tell him that she recognized the poison and knew the antidote so Kakashi could stop being so stressed. He swore if he had wrinkles on his face because of this he was _so_ going to make Seina do training with Guy.

He had hated seeing her cry, it made his heart falter when she did. The worst, however, was when she had cried his name. It tore a chunk from his being every time to know he was in some causing her this pain, that she cried because of him. Even if he knew that was probably untrue it still hurt, probably more then it should. He went to stand in the corner of the room and turned to watch Seina continue to jerk and sob on the bed. The wet stain from her tears was already starting to appear. Unconsciously he rubbed his wet sleeve before stopping himself and straightening his arms back at his sides. Just in time too, because right at that moment Tsunade proudly walked in with Sakura trailing behind her.

"Kakashi," She inclined her head towards him before turning and doing the same for Sasuke, "Sasuke." She did not however, waste any time because she kept walking straight towards the bed where Seina lay.

Tsunade bent down beside the girl and began to channel chakra in her hands so she could begin examining Seina. She took longer then Sakura had, obviously going more in depth and deeper inside the girl. When she finished she looked up at Kakashi and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw her sad face.

"I've also never seen this poison. It's a very complicated mixture and its spread to far and deep in her muscles and bloodstream for me to remove it all. I'm going to have to take a small amount out though to examine it and start to build an antidote. I'm sorry to be the barer of this news but this poison is a killer, I don't know when or how but I do know that she will die if she doesn't get the antidote. Now excuse me, I'm going to prepare a room for us so I can remove some poison and begin to work on an antidote." She turned and walked out of the room quickly, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Sakura gave them a sympathetic look before hurrying after her master.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and noticed the youth's eyes, his mouth was covered by his tightly clasped hands but his eyes were wide and emotionless like he was still processing the news. When he noticed Kakashi looking at him he turned his head away and stood up. He went up beside the window and opened it. Sasuke turned around to look and Seina one more time before jumping out the window and fleeing. Kakashi wanted to do just that, run away. Kakashi wanted to run and run till he couldn't think anymore, so his mind would stop imagining that funeral he didn't want to attend. He shook his head. She wasn't dead yet, she was still alive and breathing right there in front of him.

Now that there was no one else in the room Kakashi slowly wandered towards her bedside, he sat on the chair beside Seina's hips and leaned forward to grab her hand. She jerked away from his touch but soon relaxed. It seemed to relax her subconsciously. He used his other hand to gently move away the hairs on her forehead. She seemed to have stopped moving now that he was touching her. Her small hand tightened around his fingers and he sighed in relief that she wasn't completely dead to the world. His hand that he had used to brush her hair moved to her cheeks, where he lightly wiped the tears that flowed from her closed eyes. For a while he sat there, gazing down at her while she cried, he tried to offer as much comfort as he could. He never let go of her hand, even after she stopped the proper circulation of his blood from squeezing so tight.

The sun pouring through the window slowly faded before a nurse came in to let him know that they were taking Seina to the operating room. He reluctantly let go of her hand as they dragged her out of the room. He sat there in misery for a while before he slouched out of the hospital and all the way home. He was slightly mortified at the possibility of losing someone else important. He hardly understood how she had became someone important to him in such a short time but she had and it hurt him more then he even realized.

-Naruto's House-

Naruto was worried. No he was utterly freaked out. Sasuke had come home from his mission looking like shit. That was saying something, the Uchiha never looked like shit. That was a rule of life. And here he was, Sasuke Uchiha looking like complete shit.

"What the..." Naruto muttered as Sasuke jogged by him in the living room going up the stairs and shutting himself in the bathroom. "Sasuke you okay, teme?" He shouted up the stairs.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke answered loudly. Naruto heard the water of the shower turn on shortly after that.

Uh-oh. That was not good. Sasuke had spoken. The second rule of life, the Uchiha never speaks. Naruto turned off the TV he was currently watching and walked up the stairs to stand behind the bathroom door and wait for Sasuke. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, his bare chest and towel around his waist a couple minutes later wearing a wild look in his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto demanded stubbornly. Crossing his arms he stood in front of Sasuke, blocking the way to his bedroom.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered as he tried to shove Naruto aside.

"I'm not moving till you tell me," Naruto said as he refused to let Sasuke pass. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall, running his hands through his damp hair.

"It was the mission. It went wrong, you see on our way back here Seina was captured. By the time we realized it, it was too late, they had used a teleportation seal and just like that she was gone. We had to track her but we had no track to follow, we wandered aimlessly hoping to come across some sort of sign. We were out there for days and, god, just when we were about to give up we ran into some ninja talking about some weird lab. When we got there it was abandoned except for her body lying completely unresponsive on the cold floor of a cell. I don't know how it happened but over the course of the mission she and I, we kinda... um... bonded. She's like you Naruto, she makes friends wherever she goes totally subconsciously too. I was worried, it was a weird feeling and I didn't realize what it was until I saw it reflected in Kakashi's eyes. She was unresponsive for the first day but on the morning of the second day after we found her, this morning actually, she started to cry in her sleep... And whimper... And she called my name!" Sasuke wailed as he slid to the floor shaking in anger at his emotions and how he fell apart because of his own name being so miserably spoken. She had affected him greatly in a way no-one had been able to since Naruto himself. Maybe that was why he had broken so easily, Naruto was someone he could trust to hold him together no matter how many pieces fell away.

Naruto knelt down in front of Sasuke, unsure how to react. Sasuke was on the verge of tears, he hadn't shed one yet, (and Naruto doubted he would at all if he could help it) but still, to see Sasuke come so close was alarming. He was concerned for Seina, she had made a nice impression on him and he vowed to go visit her later but right now Sasuke was his priority. Tentatively he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, observing his reaction. Sasuke didn't even flinch, he did something even more unusual, so unusual in fact that it left Naruto with his mouth gaping open. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into a one-sided hug as he buried his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was slightly shaking, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke to give as much comfort as he could to his best friend.

Naruto was 100% sure that Sasuke had been taken over by alien because when the raven-haired sensed his comforting arms encase his bare chest he bumped Naruto causing the whisker-cheeks to fall back against the wall as Sasuke crawled onto his lap. The towel around Sasuke had loosened and fallen off but Sasuke barely seemed to care as he clung to Naruto, desperate to get away from his emotions. Naruto tried to stay calm as he awkwardly rubbed Sasuke's naked back but his cheeks were red and his heart had started to beat tenfold.

Sasuke was completely naked in his lap, and Naruto had no idea how to deal with it. So he did the only thing possible; pretend it wasn't happening. He continued to rub Sasuke's back until his shivers subsided and he sighed in Naruto's arms. Slowly the fair-haired teen noticed Sasuke slowly returning back to normal.

The raven lightly lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder to look into glinting blue eyes then moved to look down at his pale, glistering, very naked flesh. Startled, he jumped out of Naruto's lap, accidentally kicking him in his jewels. The jinjuriki hissed loudly, rolling over to his side as Sasuke quickly hurried down the hall, hands around his junk to hide himself, the towel lay forgotten on the floor.

When Sasuke finished getting changed he slowly walked back downstairs dreading the awkward confrontation that was bound to happen. Naruto sat calmly on the couch reading a book, he looked up as the Raven made his way into the living room.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, closing his book.

"Where?" Sasuke wondered out loud, confused.

"We're going to see Seina. She should be out of her operation by now, judging from what you told me." Naruto answered, getting up to put on a light jacket. That's when Sasuke noticed that the windows were dark, night had fallen. It seemed his mental breakdown had lasted longer then he thought.

"Hn," He answered as he grabbed his own coat and walked out the door. Naruto smiled, glad to finally have his Sasuke back. They walked down the empty streets silently, understanding that what had just transpired between them was not to be spoken of again.

-Seina's Hospital Room-

It was around midnight when the nurses wheeled Seina back into her room. Naruto and Sasuke were already there, sitting in the corner of the room chatting quietly. Kiba was there as well, accompanied by Hinata. All of thier heads jerked in her direction when a nurse brought her sleeping form into the room. Kiba was the first one by her side grasping her hand tightly, Hinata hovered slightly at his side unsure of what to do, she barely knew the girl but was still concerned. Sasuke was reluctant to go near her and be forced show some sort of emotion around other people, but with some prodding from Naruto they both went to stand on the other side of her bed. Naruto put some flowers on her bedside table, he and Sasuke had picked some up on their way over. Sasuke had decided which ones to get.

Kiba murmured some sympathetic words before leaving with Hinata who also placed some lilies on the beside table. When those two had left, Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat forward on it, leaning over so he could listen to her breathing. He ran a hand across her forehead and found it sweaty although she didn't have a fever. Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair and quietly observed her breaths. Her chest heaving upwards and then downwards, knowing that she was breathing seemed to calm him. Too quickly Naruto grew tired and reluctantly Sasuke agreed to leave, Naruto gave her a small hand squeeze before stepping out of the room to wait for Sasuke. Sasuke ran a calloused hand through her tick black hair, untangling it. Then he grabbed her hand and spoke quietly to her.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I care about you. A lot more then I thought I did. I guess that's what happens when you almost lose someone. You realize how important they are. Get better. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do. I don't think I can handle someone else I care about being taken away from me. You also need to get better for yourself, if you don't you'll never be able to go home. Fight Seina, don't give up. Keep Fighting." He whispered, then placed a gentle touch to her forehead once more. He turned away from the bed and walked out the door, refusing to look back at the pale sickly girl lying on the bed.

The room was eerily quiet the remainder of the night. Pale light fluttering in from the moon made Seina's hair brighten. If you looked close enough you would notice the way her whole body vibrated, emitting a soft, only noticeable in the dark, glimmer across her skin. The curtains swayed in the wind and the leaves ruffled with the ghostly breeze. The dark hours continued like this right until the first broken rays of sun appeared over the earth. Those foremost blazes of sunshine brought forth a new day, to which it gave many new hope.

The silver-haired man was the first one to slip in that morning, quietly landing on the windowsill before gracefully jumping into the room. His dark eyes fixated the unconscious girl, her hair's dark strands that shone with grease contrasted horribly against her sickly stricken face. Even so, Kakashi couldn't help but marvel at the glow she seemed to give off attracting his eye wherever he looked in the bright room.

He sat on the edge of her bed, gently stoking her hair, as he softly talked to her about nothing, and everything. She seemed to be interested in listening to him because shortly after he had started she had settled down on the bed and ceased to move, remaining completely still as Kakashi rambled on. A nurse walked in some time late, she checked Seina over quickly before leaving without a word. A soon as the nurse was through the door however, Tenten walked in with Lee, Guy and a sulking unknown teen right on her heels. Kakashi was surprised to find then up at the hospital so early but it seemed the feeling was returned by the shocked expression on the group as they spotted Kakashi.

"What are you doing here this lovely morning my eternal rival?" Guy exclaimed striking his oh so infamous pose. While Kakashi simply rolled his eyes as he stood up and moved back to the corner of the room, where he seemed to gravitate whenever there were other people in the room.

"Visiting my new teammate," He shrugged, his only eye slanted in boredom, the perfect mask to hide the worry from his eye.

Tenten ran to the bed and pulled up a chair while she sat staring at Seina in confusion. The unknown dark-haired teen walked over to Kakashi's corner and placed himself beside the silver-haired man.

"Neji," Kakashi said, with a respectful nod towards the pale purple-eyed boy.

"Kakashi," The youth replied with his own courteous nod.

"What happened to her?" Tenten asked tentatively turning her head towards Kakashi in concern.

"She's been poisoned. Tsunade's working on an antidote," Kakashi replied keeping his answer short and to the point, to prevent his own emotions from leaking into his voice.

Tenten simply let out a soft 'oh' before turning back towards the now squirming Seina and grabbing hold of her pale hand.

"Will our lovely lady recover?" Lee asked with a boisterous smile, almost certain he already knew the answer with Tsunade involved. Kakashi just sadly lowered his head and Lee's smile faded from his face while Tenten stared at one-eyed man with worry.

A soft 'maybe' was Kakashi only answer as he grabbed a extra chair and settled himself in it, he brought out his orange book with the means to lose himself in the literature. Team Guy gave Seina their sympathies before heading out to train. Kakashi sat in the corner of the small room all day long, Seina received few visitors. Naruto and Sasuke dropped by around lunch, they shared their lunch with Kakashi before leaving again. Kiba got his whole team in there for a few minutes as well before quickly departing.

The sun's last rays of light were disappearing beneath the trees when Kakashi snuck one last look at the sleeping beauty before him. The way her skin glowed seemed to mesmerize him because he suddenly found himself kneeling on the side of her bed reaching for her hand. As he grabbed it he was graced with the light warmth of her body. He brought it up to his covered lips and gave it a soft kiss, before lightly squeezing it. Just as he was about to let go however a small pressure appeared in his hand. In shock he gazed and their conjoined fingers and gave another testing squeeze. When he received a response he looked up at her face in shock. She still seemed to be unconscious but the corners of her lips were tilted upwards in a small smile, and that seemingly insignificant detail made Kakashi's heart skip a beat.

* * *

She had long since drowned away the sounds of her misery, instead choosing to lie on the floor gazing up into oblivion. Seina cleared her mind and tried to keep it clear, it was hard considering her parents and peers were till shouting ridiculously loud, but she managed by banishing any thought of anything and just focusing on the neutral colour of white. Her mind wandered aimlessly in a field of pure snowy white, oblivious to everything and anything around her so it was no surprise when she didn't notice the voices start to quiet.

They slowly grew fainter and fainter, shouting still but muffled now, as if they were shouting through a thin wall.. Seina's eyes focused as the faces around her began to disappear, she lost her point on the ceiling and was shoved back into the cruel room she had worked so hard to escape. She was surprised to find that she could no longer hear them and that their faces were beginning to blur on the walls. Seina lifted her head, amazed, as the room began to spin, the fading faces blurring into each other until it was just a white room spinning at uncontrollable speed. She felt her body lunge forwards and she was flung upwards towards the ceiling. Her hands flew to her face on instinct ready to attempt to absorb any impact, but none came. She flew right through the ceiling, and suddenly she was back in her body, her real body, the difference between now and earlier was so huge that she was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier that she wasn't in her own flesh.

She was seeing black, and her body was stiff and refused to move. She kneaded at it with her mind and produced no results. Frustrated, but not done Seina went back at it twice as hard, her body was slowly responding. The first thing she was able to do was lightly wiggle a toe then she managed a finger, as she worked on her full feet, she felt a hand grip her own. It was strong and callused it's skin was slightly moist and she felt it squeeze hers in reassurance, completely by instinct she squeezed back. She could feel whoever they were pause and contemplate before squeezing again, it was a shy but strong squeeze, oozing politeness as though they were asking permission to come in her home. That was all it took for Seina to identify the hand, Kakashi's hand, she knew it. She couldn't explain how she knew it was him but her gut was telling her this and she was going to follow her gut. With complete confidence for her safety this time she squeezed back. She hadn't even realized that she was smiling until a hand gently ghosted across her lips, she flinched back from the surprise contact and she felt the hand move away as well.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she heard Kakashi's low husky voice from the right side of her body. "We were getting worried." She wanted to answer him but her body was still too stiff, however she could feel the liquid keeping her limps limp slowly lose it's affects and she managed to move her hand up then back down.

"I'm going to get the nurse." He said once more and she heard his footsteps leave the room, moments later her arms were suddenly function-able then, then came her legs and when the nurse came back in her eyes where just opening.

"I see your recovering." The nurse said as she moved over to Seina. Seina tried to respond but her mouth still wasn't fully recovered and all that came out was a low gurgling sound. "You must have strong antibodies to recover from a poison so quickly." _A poison?_ Seina wondered _What is going on? I thought I had just been captured then rescued?_ The woman walked around Seina, poking and prodding her as Seina regained the mobility of her neck. She turned her head to the side to look for Kakashi but found him nowhere.

"K-k-ashi," She managed to croak her throat dry and her lips parched.

"I told him to wait outside dear while I checked you but I'm pretty much done do you want me to call him in?" The nurse asked and Seina nodded her head, afraid to hear her own scratchy voice.

The nurse opened the door and gestured for someone to come in, but the man who walked in was not the Kakashi that Seina expected, he looked different. His black eye was dull and had huge bags under them, his uneven hair was more untamed then before, some of it sticking to the side of his face. He looked like shit, but manged to make it look good.

His sleepy eye snapped to meet her's as he entered the room, he stood there silently as the nurse finished her examination, and barely gave her a second glace as she walked out of the room. The whole time he had held Seina's gaze and he didn't dare waver now as he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm-m ook-aa-y." Seina stuttered, her voice sounded scratchy and dry, and for a while he just looked at her tilting his head to the side in contemplation. She was then knocked to the side and caught as strong hands held her still. She melted into Kakashi's impulsive but warm hug, glad to finally have come home safely.

**Please note that I am leaving for my vacation soon so the next chapter wont be up for at least a month, (which sucks cause I write faster during the summer) that's why this chapter is so long it's to make up for that. So the next chapter will be up before the end of summer, probably early august. **

**I still want to hear about your ideas for Kakashi's prank, that will still happen. You can review them if you like. If your too shy just message me.**

** Some more intense scenes are coming up, as you know she's not quite recovered from her poison if you were paying attention. I was planning on having the whole poison thing finished in one chapter but two will have to do. **

**I hope you liked the Sasuke and Naruto interaction. They are not a thing, and they might not become one. But if you guys want I can maybe change that. Well have a great summer guys! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
